Teana VS Mana
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: Egypt- Teana/Anzu and Mana were not too fond of each other ever since the day they met. But when an evil threatens Egypt, will they put their differences aside? AtemxMana or Teana/Anzu xAtem COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

It is a hot day down in Cairo, Egypt. The sun is beaming down on two children that were playing in the palace walls. There is an eight year old girl with brown spiky hair, aquamarine eyes and tan skin running away from a tri-color haired ten year old boy with amethyst eyes and tan skin. He also wears a crown on his head, representing that he is royalty.

"You can't catch me!" Mana yells, looking back at him. Atem grins. He could catch her alright and he could've caught her if he wanted at anytime. He is a very fast runner indeed but he decides to slow it down a bit to make Mana happy. She never likes it when he catches her.

"Mana, look out!" he warns but it is too late. Mana falls to the ground, having hit another person. She has brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes and pale skin and she appears to be Atem's age. Mana rubs her head and looks up while the girl glares down at her with cold.

"Who are you and why are you playing with my future husband?" the girl asks.

"Huh?" Mana asks as Atem helps her to her feet.

"Ah, I see you've met Teana," says his father Akunamanon approaching them all.

"Teana?" Atem asks, looking at the girl.

"Yes son. She is princess of another part of Egypt. Soon when you become king, she will be your future wife," his father explains. Atem stays silent, not knowing what to say as his father leaves. Mana walks around Teana, examining her up and down while Teana continues to look at Atem.

"Uh…my name is Atem," he says outstretching a hand and she shakes it.

"Nice to meet you and uh…who is this?" Teana asks, watching the girl encircling her.

"That's my best friend Mana."

"Mana eh? She doesn't look royal to me." Mana stops, standing in front of her with a smile.

"That's because the pharaoh took me in after my parents died. And ever since I came here, I've been studying to become a magician," Mana says.

"Humph…you think the pharaoh wasn't just feeling sorry for you?" she asks with a smirk and Mana narrows her eyes, turning red.

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me." Atem, seeing this get out of hand, stands between them.

"That's enough you guys," he says, stopping the argument.

Teana turns away, but turns her head to them both. "I should be going now. I'll see you later," she says, blowing a kiss to Atem who blushes while Mana sticks her tongue out at her as she leaves.

"I don't like her one bit," says Mana, folding her arms.

"Aw come on Mana, she seemed nice."

"Mana, wake up this instant!" calls a voice from outside of her room. Mana groans, taking the blanket off of her messy hair and yawning, rubbing her eyes. She already knows who is knocking at her door. Her Master, Mahad. He has been teaching her magic since she was eight years old. And now, eight years later, she still couldn't get out of bed on time for her lesson.

'What a weird dream,' she thinks to herself before shuttering at the thought of Teana. She hasn't seen her in eight years and is glad too.

"Mana, I won't call you again!" yells the voice from the other side, banging on her door.

"I am coming! Just a second!" Mana shouts, quickly getting up and putting on her clothes which are a white shirt that starts at the shoulders, a gold belt with a ruby in the middle, a white pleated skirt which is inches above the knee and finally a white hairpiece. She goes up to a mirror, fixing her hair into its normal and style and then puts on a gold necklace with a ruby in the middle, which used to belong to her mother.

"Mana! Must we go through this everyday?!" Mahad yells and he sighs. Mana never likes her lessons, feeling that it's pointless and boring. And usually she would hide when he leaves her alone to study.

Mahad is a very close friend of Mana and Atem. Whenever he was free, he would hang out with them when they were little. But it was pretty hard now, being one of the royal priests of the new pharaoh.

Atem had taken over after his father passed away from a sudden illness. He was a great leader, but whenever it came to listening to lectures or reading scrolls to learn more about being a great pharaoh, he was just as bad as Mana and sometimes, he would also sneak away.

Mana finally comes out of her room, saluting to him with a bright smile. "Ready Master!" she exclaims and he rolls his eyes.

"You should've been ready minutes ago. Did you oversleep again?" Mana opens her mouth to explain but he raises his hand to stop her before she could even sleep. "No matter. Let's get on that studying now shall we?"

Atem sits in the throne room on his throne, resting his chin on his hand with a bored look on his face, listening to his assistant lecture. Being the new pharaoh could be quite boring but at least it came with new wardrobe. He is wearing a crown with the eye of Horus in the middle, along with the Millennium puzzle which hangs around his neck, symbolizing his power. (I can't describe the rest of his wardrobe but you know what it looks like)

He closes his eyes, thinking of how it might be not having so many responsibilities. Sure he is eighteen but he just feels that this is all too much for him. Because of his father's sudden death, it gave him little time to prepare for becoming pharaoh although he is doing a great job.

"Your highness," says Shimon, one of his most trusted assistants and he opens his eyes. "You should've paid more attention on my lecture. I'm afraid that you'll have to read these three scrolls."

"But Shimon…"

"…I don't want to read these scrolls," Mana complains to Mahad, in the studying room.

"That's what happens when you don't listen. Seriously Mana, how do you expect to be a great spell caster if you don't ever listen?"

Mana groans. "Aren't there other ways?"

"You're reading the scrolls Mana," he says, heading toward the door. "And don't leave until you do." And after saying that he leaves, making Mana grin. That is her cue to leave and have some fun, away from all the hard work.

She gets up from her seat, looking out the door to see if the coast is clear before making a run for it. Where is she running to? To the throne of course.

'I bet Prince is just as bored as me. Maybe he would want to hang out with me.'

Atem groans, just getting on his second scroll. The first one had taken him forever to read. Who knew becoming a pharaoh would be so hard. He didn't see how his father did it.

He looks down at the other long scroll that lay on the ground and shrugs his shoulders, dropping the one in his hand. "There's no way I'm reading all that."

"Ah, ah, ah," comes a feminine voice from all directions. "A pharaoh always does his work."

Atem smirks to himself. "Not today Mana. Come out." Mana comes out from behind a pillar, her hands behind her back.

"Too much work eh?" she asks, leaning on the throne.

"Way too much work. And what about you? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Yeah but I got bored and came here. Say, why don't we take a break?"

"But we're supposed to be studying."

"Aw, a little break won't hurt. We'll be right back I promise." Atem groans, knowing that they probably wouldn't be back soon. Whenever Mana did something mischievous, she would always involve him too.

"I don't know…"

"Fine, stay here bored for the rest of your life," Mana says turning away. Atem looks at the scrolls then back at Mana who is starting to leave.

"Wait," he says, quickly getting up and she smiles. "I'm coming with you."

Mana jumps into the Nile while Atem sits and watches his best friend. They always used to do this when they were little, although they wouldn't be there for long because his father used to send guards out to find them and bring them back to the palace.

She surfaces and smiles at Atem who smiles back at her. "Come on in! The water's nice!" she yells, waving her hand.

"I think I should pass," Atem says, even though he wanted to join her so badly, wanting to have as much fun as she is having.

"Are you sure? You're missing out!"

"It's not pharaoh behavior." Mana begins to make chicken noises and she splashes some water on him.

"Cut it out Mana or I will be forced to take action."

"Chicken!"

"That's it," he mutters to himself and he quickly gets up and dives into the water, joining her. He splashes water on him and she splashes back, both of them laughing. "You're gonna pay for that!" Atem swims over and grabs her while she struggles to get away. They were so much into their fun, not even noticing Shimon, Mahad and a woman standing there watching.

"Ahem," Shimon clears his throat, causing them to stop and look at the three, standing on the shore.

"I see you have refused to do your studying once again," says Shimon. Atem's eyes go over to the woman standing beside him. She looks so familiar to him. Mana, on the other hand, already knows who she is and she narrows her eyes at her.

"T-Teana," Atem says, and he gets out of the water.

"I see you've remembered. Since you know that, I suggest you do know that you will be getting married to her soon." Mana grunts.

"It's nice to see you again my king," says Teana, wearing a gold crown with the eye of Horus on her head and a long white dress and a lot of gold jewelry. Atem starts to feel a little embarrassed, standing in front of her, soaking wet.

"Well then, let's get you dried up shall we?" Shimon says and they leave. Mahad looks down at Mana with his arms folded and she smiles nervously, knowing the consequences of her actions.

"It's nice to see you again," Teana says, walking with Atem inside the palace.

"Yes, likewise. I haven't seen you in eight years."

"How are things going? How's your father?"

Atem lowers his eyes. "My father passed a year ago," he reveals and she gasps silently.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"It's alright." They stop in their tracks, facing each other.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you better Atem."

"Yes and so am I." She hugs him and he hugs her back while Mana watches far away with a calm look on her face. She stands there watching the two exchange words and laugh with each other and she sighs, knowing that she wouldn't be able to spend time with Atem as much now that Teana is here. She turns away as they hug again and goes to her Master who is calling her.

_First chapter done and more to come. Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

Some day, Yugioh shall belong to me

Some day, Yugioh shall belong to me! BWAHAHA!...Just kidding. Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

"WHAT!? I HAVE TO CLEAN ALL THIS!?" Mana yells, her jaw dropping to the floor. She stands next to Mahad, looking at the enormous sized room. There is nothing in it but an enormous bed. It is really dusty there and the walls could use some cleaning.

"This is what happens when you don't continue your studies like you're supposed to," says Mahad with his arms folded and Mana groans.

"Just what is this room for anyway?" Mana asks.

"This will be the room Princess Teana will be staying in." Mana narrows her eyes at the thought of her. Whenever she hears Teana's name, it just makes her shutter and get angry. She is possibly the only thing that could make her mad. "Well you better start now. Princess Teana will be here soon and I don't think she'll approve of having such a dirty room."

"I think it'll suit her," Mana says with a grin but yelps when Mahad whacks her upside her head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You and your side remarks," he says walking away. "Hurry up now."

A pail and a sponge materializes in her hand and she starts off with the walls first.

"'Hurry up,' he says. 'I don't think she'll approve of having such a dirty room,'" she mutters under her breath and sighs, continuing to scrub the walls until they were clean.

_Much later… _

Mana lies back on her bed with her arms wide, feeling exhausted. Cleaning the room had taken her a long time to do, but she was glad that it was all over.

"Ah, I see you're done with everything," Mahad says walking in with a smile. Mana didn't say anything for she is really tired. All she wants to do now is take a nap.

"That's good. But I'm afraid you have to scrub the floors of the throne room. Get up now," he says and walks away with a smirk on his lips.

Mana whimpers, hearing that she has to do even more work. "Gosh, I didn't think I would get this much punishment. Master is being very strict."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Atem, where are you taking me?" Teana asks with her eyes closed as Atem leads her somewhere.

"Just keep your eyes closed," he instructs, continuing to walk down the long hall until he reaches a room. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Teana slowly opens her eyes and smiles, seeing the bedroom that she would be staying in. It is very spacious and the bed has a red silk blanket on it, very suited for royalty. She also has a balcony to look over Egypt. "This is all mine?"

"Yes."

"It's…beautiful Atem. Thank you!" she exclaims and hugs him with excitement.

'Don't thank me. Thank Mana,' he thinks, hugging her back. "Why don't you get yourself situated?"

"Alright," she replies.

"I'll be back."

_Meanwhile… _

Mana collapses on the hard floor of the throne room, now totally exhausted. Cleaning the throne room had taken even longer than cleaning Teana's room.

"I'm so tired," she groans, resting her head on the floor and closing her eyes. "Maybe I should just lie here…" It isn't long until she hears someone calling her. 'Oh Ra, don't let it be Mahad. Okay, if it's Mahad, I'm making a run for it.'

"Mana," the voice calls again and she opens her eyes, recognizing the voice. Her eyes lift up to Atem, standing above her. "Are you alright?"

"I can't…feel…my arms," she replies and he crouches down to her.

"Mahad giving you chores?"

"I feel like I'm a slave or something." Atem chuckles before standing up straight.

"Well maybe you'll feel better if you get to bed, so let's go," he says turning away.

"Uh…Prince?" He turns back to her. "I can't move." He bends down with his back to her.

"Get on."

"Prince?"

"Go ahead. It's alright." She slowly gets up on his back and he stands up, carrying her with ease. She remembers on how he used to do this when they were kids. There was one time where she had skinned her knee and he had carried her on his back to the palace. Even when he is king, he still helps her out and treats her no different.

They reach her room and she gets into bed.

"You didn't have to do this prince," she says while he puts the covers over her.

"Then how would you get to your room?"

"I could've dragged myself here. It probably would've taken me longer but at least I wouldn't be bothering you."

"Mana you're my closest friend. You're not bothering me at all." Mana smiles and he smiles back at her. "Get some rest."

He leaves the room, closing the door behind her. He jumps slightly, seeing Teana standing there against the wall. "You startled me. Is there something you need?" he asks.

"What were you doing in Mana's room?" Teana asks.

"I was only checking in on her. She's…not feeling well," he replies and she raises an eyebrow.

"So _you_ took care of her?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Pharaohs shouldn't do such things. That is the job of one of the servants," she explains walking up to him. "Besides you should be spending more time with me rather than with little Mana."

"But she's my friend."

Teana shakes her head. "She's doesn't even have royal blood. She's nothing but a low life and someone as high and mighty as you shouldn't be around someone like that. When she perfects her magic, she'll only be a servant and nothing more."

"Come on Prince, say something," Mana whispers, listening from the other side of her door.

"I suppose you're right," she hears him reply and she slowly sinks down to the floor, placing a hand on the left side of her chest, feeling hurt.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Priestess Isis sits in front of a blue flame that night, concentrating hard on the Millennium necklace. With the Millennium necklace, she could look into the future.

"Millennium necklace, allow me to see the events to come." The blue flame rises and different images flow into her mind quickly. She gasps, opening her eyes.

"We are great danger," she says, continuing to look into the flame.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mahad knocks on Mana's door the next morning for her usual training. Of course he has trouble getting her out on time as always. "Mana! For once would you answer me when I call you!?" he yells.

"I'm sorry Master, but I can't train with you today!" she yells back from the other side and he sighs heavily.

"Why not!?"

"I'm feeling under the weather!"

"But you were just fine yesterday!"

"Well I'm not today!"

Mahad rubs his temples from an upcoming headache. To deal with everyday is frustrating and tiring as well.

"What seems to be the problem?" Teana asks, walking up to Mahad and he immediately bows in respect.

"I'm sorry Princess Teana. Did I disturb you this early in the morning?" Mahad asks.

"You have not. But why were you yelling?"

"It seems that something is wrong with my student, Mana. She refusing to come out and train."

"Leave this to me," she says opening the door and closing it behind her. Mana, who is sitting with her knees close and her head down, quickly raises her head and looks in surprise to see Teana there.

"What are you doing here?" Mana asks and Teana smirks, seeing Mana's eyes puffy and red, probably from crying.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing young Mana. Shouldn't you be with your teacher?"

"Why do you care?"

"He tells me that you're sick. But all I see is that you have been crying. Why?"

"I heard your little talk with Pri-I mean Pharaoh."

"Oh you mean the one about you being a low life?"

"I am no low life," Mana says, narrowing her eyes at Teana and she only grins.

"But you are young Mana. Your parents were poor. And now since you're living here in the palace, you think you have high standards." Mana bows her head. "You can never run away from your roots young Mana."

"Stop calling me that! I'm sixteen for your information."

"Yet you're younger than me." Mana grunts. "Seriously Mana, why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here?" Mana asks as Teana sits beside her.

"You're nothing but a low life. You should be one of my servants."

"I'll never work for you."

"But you will. For I shall be Queen soon. And once I am, you'll be treated like the low life you are."

"Pharaoh will never allow you to do that."

"But he will young Mana. If you didn't hear, he thought of you the same way." Mana's eyes widen, remembering the conversation yesterday. He did agree with Teana. Maybe he never thought of her as a friend in the first place. Maybe Teana is right. Maybe she should leave. "You're nothing compared to us."

"Shut up!" Mana yells, quickly getting up.

"It's only the truth." Mana rushes out of her room, past Mahad, who is starting to call her but she keep running. She runs out of the palace and out of the palace walls, rushing past people that were living outside the palace. They pay no attention to her though and continue to live their normal lives.

Mana runs into the hot desert, the sanding making it hard for her to run, but she keeps running anyway. Sweat forms on her forehead from the hot sun beaming down on her. Soon she is in the middle of nowhere. Her pace slows down and she is only walking.

'I'm nothing but a low life. I don't deserve to be in the palace. And I have no one living anywhere else. So I don't belong anywhere.' She passes out on the sand, lying their motionless. Slowly the sand starts to cover her body until she is completely buried.

_That's it for now. Review me please. It helps me to…er…review faster! Yeah that's it! So send in the reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh will always belong to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh will always belong to Kazuki Takahashi! Live with it!

The sun is beginning to set and still there is no sign of Mana anywhere. Mahad had looked all throughout the palace and still he could not find her. He is beginning to get worried about his dear friend whom he's cared about since they were young. She couldn't possibly survive out there by herself.

He watches as two guards carry out a thief from the throne room, then he looks at Atem. He didn't know yet that Mana has gone missing and he knows that he would have to tell him sooner or later. He decides to wait until Atem dismisses him to tell the news.

Meanwhile, Mana finally wakes up and spits the sand out that had gone into her mouth. The temperature has dropped drastically as always when it is night time. Still she couldn't stand because she feels weak and hungry. A shadow appears over her and she looks up. Her sight is blurry but the outline is black a figure with one red glowing eye and a gold eye. It chuckles and Mana shuts her eyes from the pain that she feels in her head. When she opens her eyes again, it is gone.

'What was that?' she thinks to herself, looking down on the dark sand. She gasps silently, seeing the shadow again. Slowly her eyes scroll up and she sighs with relief.

"Oh hi horsy," Mana greets with a weak smile and she manages to stand, using the horse as balance. "Can you take me where I belong?" The horse nays and she gets up on top of it, slouching forward and resting her head on the hairs along its neck, taking another nap.

'I have a feeling that wasn't a mirage.'

"What!?" Atem exclaims shooting up from the throne. Mahad had waited until all the priests were gone to break the news.

"I am sorry my king. She had complained of being ill. Princess Teana had walked into her room and moments later, Mana came running out. I couldn't catch her," explains Mahad.

"Where could she have gone?"

"Sir!" yells one of the guards. "Someone wants to speak with you. Should I let her in?"

"Yes. Bring the visitor to me at once." The guard nods and shortly, a horse comes in. Mahad and Atem both raise an eyebrow.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mahad asks.

"Mahad…" Mana moans from the back of the horse and he and Atem gasp, running over to the side of the horse to see Mana resting there.

"Mana!" Atem exclaims with worry. "Get her help immediately!" he tells one of the guards.

"Yes sir!"

Teana stands in front of the mirror, combing her hair, preparing to go to bed for the night. She smiles, putting the brush down and looking at herself one more time before turning to go to bed. As she turns, she notices Atem standing at her doorway.

"Atem, what brings you here?" she asks walking up to him. "Did you find Mana?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I was the one that sent her away. She had to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Atem asks, raising an eyebrow.

"About her being of low class."

"You shouldn't say such things to my friend," he says in a low tone, his eyes full of rage.

"But it's true and--"

"I will not allow it! Understand?" Teana nods and lowers her eyes, feeling slightly guilty as he leaves.

'Who knew that telling the truth was such a bad thing?'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mahad makes his way down the hallway, heading to Mana's room. He already knows what to expect too. He would have to knock on the door continuously to have her come out for her lessons. He walks up to the door, sighing and lifting up his fist to knock on the door. But before his fist could even touch the door, it opens.

Surprisingly, Mana is up and ready to go. "Ready," she says, doing her normal salute and his jaw drops to the floor with shock.

'No…she's actually ready for her lesson!?' he thinks to himself, starting to sweat. 'Unbelievable! Something must be wrong.' Mana tilts her head, wondering why he is looking at her strangely. "Uh…Mana are you feeling…okay?"

"Why?"

"Well it's just that…I'm not used to you being up and ready for your lessons. Is something wrong?"

Mana smiles. "I was thinking…"

'Ra, I thought I'd never hear Mana say that,' thinks Mahad to himself.

"I was thinking about what you said about becoming a great spell caster. I need to study in order to be one. Besides, I'll have to be one of the Pharaoh's elite spell caster some day, right?"

Mahad busts through Atem's bedroom door, startling him. "Mahad? How can I help you?" he asks, putting the crown on his head.

"You have to see this!" Mahad exclaims and he takes her outside the room Mana is studying in.

"Why have you brought me here?" Atem asks.

"Isn't it strange?" whispers Mahad as they continue to watch Mana as she studies.

"You mean the fact that Mana is studying for a change?"

"Yes. She hates studying."

"I don't see a problem. Maybe she had a change of…" Atem stops in the middle of his sentence, seeing a blank look on Mahad's face. "You're right, something is wrong. What shall we do about this?"

"Maybe you should go speak to her my king."

"Me?" Atem asks, pointing to himself.

"Yes. This is a serious matter."

"Very well then," Atem says with a nod and he walks into the room where Mana is studying. She is sitting at a hard stone table, reading her spell book.

"Oh. So that's how you turn people into toads," she says, looking fascinated with the book that she is reading. She glances up at Atem then back down at her book.

"Hi Prince! Did you know that there are spells for getting rid of bad breath in here? It's really cool!" she tells him excitedly and he gives her a warm smile, sitting down next to her.

"Mana, did something happen yesterday that you haven't informed me about?"

"Besides you agreeing with Princess that I was a low life, then no. Oh wait, something did happen while I was in the--"

"Wait, you heard that?"

"Sure did," Mana says with a smile, continuing to look in her book.

"Mana…I…"  
"I know what you meant. It is true anyway. I will become one of your servants one day when I'm an elite spell caster. That's why I'm studying." Atem looks at Mahad who shrugs his shoulders. They have never seen this side of Mana before. It is partially good that she is beginning to study, but on the other hand, it is bothering them.

Atem is about to bring something else up, but Shimon interrupts them with some news.

"My king, your presence is needed in the throne room immediately!" Shimon exclaims. His face is filled with horror; something that you see rarely in Shimon for he is calm most of the time. But by the look on his face, Atem and Mahad could tell it is serious. Atem gets up and follows Shimon to the throne room.

"That's enough studying for today," Mahad says to Mana who looks at him with disappointment.

"But Master, I've been thinking--"

"That's enough out of you," says Mahad, grabbing her arm and dragging Mana to the throne room too. He sweat drops and frowns. 'If I hear the word, 'think' come out of her mouth one more time, I'll have to wash her mouth off with soap.'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana looks with a bored look on her face as Isis tells them about her vision. Whenever she is in the throne room because all they would do is talk, talk, talk. And whenever people did that, she gets extremely bored.

The priests, Karim, Shada, Mahad and Seto, who is Atem cousin, were in there listening to Isis' story along with Atem and Shimon. Teana is standing next to Mana, but Mana pays her no mind.

"A great evil is approaching and we must prepare ourselves for he holds a millennium item." says Isis.

"Could it be?" Seto asks out loud, holding the millennium rod in his hand tightly. "He has returned?"

"Yes. He holds the millennium eye and it holds great power. The darkness in this man has grown that he has been able to develop even more powers." Atem holds his head, causing Shimon to look at him with worry.

"Is everything well my king?" he asks.

Atem lifts his head slightly. "Yes, I'm fine."

"This evil sounds like the person I saw in the desert," Mana says to herself and Teana rolls her eyes and looks at her with her arms folded.

"You're bluffing. You didn't see anything in the desert," Teana whispers.

"But I did," Mana whispers loudly, earning a warning look from Mahad and she looks away with an annoyed look. What makes her really annoyed is when she is telling the truth, yet someone, Teana in this case, is saying that she is lying. 'Maybe Prince will believe me,' she thinks, looking at Atem who looks a bit stressed.

As Mana is getting ready for bed that night, she hears something coming from outside. She looks out her window to see someone getting on a white horse.

'Prince!' she thinks. She is certain that it has to be him since he is the only one that rides on a white horse.

Atem gets on the white horse, sighing. Sure he has his horse out, but there is no way that he is getting past the guards. The guards would never let him out this late at night.

"Prince?" Mana says and he quickly turns his head to her, looking in surprise. She walks into the moonlight, so he could see her a lot better. The moon glowing on her gives her sort of an exotic look and in Atem's mind, she looks…beautiful. He swats that thought out of his head.

"Mana…go back inside," he tells her.

"Not until you tell me why you're here."

"…I just…need to get away that's all."

"Can I come?"

"Mana…"

"Come on! If you take me, I can get you past the guards."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Leave that to me," Mana says with a mischievous grin. They ride to the main gate that will let them out and sure enough, the guards were there.

"HALT!" the guards yell.

Mana puts her index finger to her temple and yells, "FREEZE SPELL!" The guards, who were running toward them, suddenly stop. Mana claps her hands as they continue to ride to the wall. Then her wand materializes in her hands and she points it at the gate, opening it automatically.

"Well done," Atem says, quite impressed.

"Wow, that studying actually worked."

As they ride down, Teana looks through her window with narrowed eyes. 'Oh no you don't.'

_Just what is Teana up to? You won't know until next chapter. Send in reviews please._


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh

Yugioh!

By Kazuki Takahashi! Batteries not included!

The dark water of the Nile is cool and calm. The full moon in the night sky reflects off of it, making a beautiful sight. The white horse stands with its head bowed, eating a wick of grass that is sticking up. Atem and Mana stand before the river in silence for a while. The silence is bothering Mana and she could tell that something is wrong. It is when he sighs that she asks a question.

"Prince…what's wrong?" she asks looking at him with concern in her eyes.

He slightly bows his head. "It's hard being the king of Egypt. There are so many responsibilities. I don't think I'm ready."

"But I think you're doing a great job."

He looks at her with a smile but it slowly disappears as another thought comes up into his mind. He looks down at his reflection in the Nile and he could see Mana's hand reaching over to hold his. He reaches out and his hand interlocks with hers.

"That's only part of the reason."

"Go on."

"It's this whole marriage business. I'm not sure if I even want to get married to Teana."

"But you seemed fine this whole time."

"You don't understand, Mana," Atem says. "It was my father's wish that I marry her. So I must do as he wishes." There is another silence between the two. Mana lowers her eyes, but they quickly widen when Atem lets go of her hand and jumps into the Nile.

'Hey, I'm usually the first to do that,' thinks Mana to herself. Atem takes off his gold crown, dropping it and it immediately sinks to the bottom of the river. When he did that, he feels that he is free of every responsibility or worry that he has right now. It just feels good to him for being out of the palace.

Mana goes to her hands and knees, looking frantically for Atem who hasn't surfaced for awhile.

'Poor prince, he must have a lot of things on his mind.'

She puts her hand into the water and shivers.

"Boy, this water is really co-OLD!" she shrieks, as she feels Atem pulling her hand and she flips in. She flounders a bit, trying to regain her balance under water and she shoots a playful glare at Atem who returns the same look. She goes up for air and he does as well, both splashing out of the surface, panting.

"I could've drowned you know," Mana says, wiping the water from her chin.

"I don't think so. Besides, you're a great swimmer."

"And a fast one at that," she adds with a smirk. "I'm so fast, you couldn't even touch me."

"Was that a challenge?" Atem asks, slowly swimming toward her.

Mana giggles before replying, "Maybe." She swims on her back briefly before going under water and he follows. Mana's body moves up and down in a wavy manner, moving as quick as a dolphin. But it isn't quick enough for Atem though, who is on her tail. She suddenly kicks her legs, making bubbles form and go into his face, making it hard for him to see her.

When the bubbles finally clear up, he could see that she is at a greater distance. 'It's time I end this game.' She swims happily, certain that Atem couldn't catch her now because of her great speed. She slows down and goes at a normal pace. She is getting tired from all the swimming anyway.

'He tried, but he just couldn't catch--' her thoughts stop when she feels a pair of arms snake around her waist. She has been captured to her surprise. Mana turns to him, still in his arms, with a pout on her face while he just smirks at her. They go up to the surface again, only to be met by two people.

Priest Shimon and Priest Mahad, who are looking at them angrily.

"Oh no, here comes the punishment," Mana says to herself.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

A foot steps on a puddle of water and flips up, slipping from the wetness. There is a loud shriek and then a groan. Mana rubs her bottom with a grin and she chuckles.

"Guess I forgot to wipe that up," she says to herself.

Mahad had ordered her to wipe the floor of all the hallways in the palace. She didn't mind though. She is used to all the punishment all though it is hard on her arms.

"Gee, are you alright?" Teana asks, holding a bucket in her hand.

"Sure am," Mana replies.

"Good. Then you can clean the rest of your mess." She empties the bucket which contains mud. Some gets on Mana's hand, but she plays it off, standing up.

"Thank you Princess. Now you go along while I clean up this mess," Mana says, patting Teana on the back. Teana nods, turning away and Mana grins, seeing the smudge of mud that she leaves on her skirt. But then she frowns, seeing the dirt on the floor and she drops to her knees, wiping the floor once again.

After doing so, she gets up and dusts herself off. She takes one step before slipping and crashing into a wall that rotates and she tumbles down some stairs.

"AAUGH!" she yells, landing at the bottom of the mysterious place. Slowly. She sits up, looking at her surroundings. The hall is small and there is an opening to a room. Feeling curious, she stands on her feet and cautiously walks toward the room. She peeks around the corner and gasps.

There is a woman with light blue hair, and pale skin, lying under the bed sheets. "Who is she?" Mana asks herself, going up to the bed and looking down at her. She is about to reach out and touch her when a voice stops her from doing that.

"Halt! In the name of the pharaoh!" Seto yells from the doorway and she turns around, smiling.

"Hey, who is this?" she asks.

"That's none of your business," he replies, looking at her coldly but that look doesn't affect her and she keeps smiling.

"Come on, I won't tell." Seto sighs and stands beside Mana.

"Her name…is Kisara."

"Kisara?"

"Yes. I once saw her as a child. She had been captured and I set her free. She also saved my life; for you see, I didn't always live here in the palace. I lived in a village which got attacked by some barbarians. Many got killed and I could've gotten killed as well hadn't she saved me."

"But how? Does she have some sort of power?"

"Correct. She holds a strong ka known as the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Mana's eyes widen and she squints her eyes, looking down at Kisara. "Looks pretty weak to me," she says and Seto whacks her in the back of her head. "…why do you care for her so much?" Mana asks, rubbing her head.

Seto looks away, turning red and Mana grins. "You love her!"

"Silence!" he commands and she quickly covers her mouth, remembering that Kisara is still sleeping.

"How did you find her?"

"She came looking for me. But because of the color of her skin, people attacked her."  
"But you came and saved her."

"Yes."

"Aw…" Mana says, earning her a glare.

"Listen. You must never tell anyone about her, understand?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I have a feeling that the evil Isis was talking about was my father."

"Y-Your father!?"

"Hush," Seto says and Mana covers her mouth and nods. "His name is Aknadin, brother to the former pharaoh. He used to be very faithful but overtime, he started to get jealous because he wanted to be pharaoh. After finding out that Atem would inherit the throne, he became evil."

"Whoa…"

"He fought against Akunamanon and was defeated. I thought I would never see him again. But now he has returned and he wants his revenge."

"But what does this have to do with Kisara?"

"Aknadin can sense high ka. If he knew about Kisara, he would surely kill her to have her power and I can't let that happen."

"She's that powerful eh?"

"Yes; almost as powerful as the three Egyptian gods. So you must not inform anyone, including the pharaoh. I'm afraid if he finds out, he will banish her."

"Hm…I don't think he'll do that. But okay, I won't tell a soul," Mana promises.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Enter," Atem commands, hearing someone knock on his bedroom door. He turns from the window he is looking through as the door opens, revealing Teana. In her hands she holds his gold crown.

"What brings you here?" he asks as she approaches her.

"The guards found your crown at the bottom of the Nile," she says handing it to him. "Now what were you doing there, hm?"

"No reason. You still haven't answered my question." She sits down on his bed, rubbing her hand on the comfortable green silk of the sheets.

"Just came in here to remind you of our engagement celebration," she replies. He turns away, looking back out the window. He had almost forgotten about the celebration that they would be having tonight.

"Yes…I remember." He feels her arms encircle around his slim waist and her chin on his shoulder, looking out as well. The sun is beginning to set, making the sky look an orange color.

"I'm so excited. Soon, we will be married and have children."

"Children," Atem says, removing her arms from around him and walking up to his mirror.

"Of course," says Tea, following him. "You will need someone to inherit your throne when that time comes."

"I am eighteen years of age Teana. I have no need for children right now."

"Well alright," she says, sounding a little disappointed.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for our festivities."

Teana gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking away, closing the door behind her. He thinks back on what had happened earlier today.

_"But why?" Mana asks, standing in the hallway._

_"I already told you," Atem replies._

_"It's not fair! If you don't want to get married, then why go with it?!"_

_"I will not this discuss this with you anymore," Atem yells. He could see tears forming in her eyes, but he didn't see them fall because Mahad had called Mana, telling her that she has chores to do. He watches as she leaves and leans on a nearby wall, sliding to floor._

Atem sighs, holding his head. He knew that Mana was right, yet he starts to think about what his father wants. He doesn't want to disappoint his father by not marrying Teana.

He grimaces from the unbearable pain he feels in his head. He had been having this bad headache for the past two days and it is getting worse and hard to bear.

Mahad knocks on the door and raises an eyebrow when there is no answer. He knocks again and still, no voice comes from the other side.

"My king?" he says, walking inside and his eyes widen in horror. "MY KING!" he yells, rushing over to Atem who has collapsed.

_Poor Atem…He has so much on his mind. Maybe reviewing will make him better._


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh

Yugioh!

/Don't you wish that you could own Yugioh/ Don't you wish that you could own Yugioh/ Don't ya? (lol)

Author's Note: Mana has a little bit of a rowdy personality to fit with the story so bear with me.

Mana steps aside as a doctor rushes past her and Teana, rushing to Atem's aid. She plops down on the floor with her legs crossed and her back against the wall. Teana on the other hand, paces around the hallway with worry. Mana watches this for a while until she gets dizzy and she holds her head.

Mana sighs, "Would you cut that out? You're making me dizzy."

"Aren't you worried?" Teana asks, stopping to look at her. Mana looks up in thought briefly before looking down at Teana, shaking her head. "Say what!?"

Mana chuckles. "It's nothing too serious."

"But by the way doctors are running around here, it seems like it is." Mana moves from the wall to lie on her back with her arms behind her head, looking at the ceiling. Teana grits her teeth and narrows her eyes. Mana is such a carefree person even when in danger or when others are in danger. "How are you so sure that he will be okay?"

She turns her head to Teana with both a bored and annoyed look on her face. "It's because Pharaoh is a strong person. He's not gonna let a little headache bother him," Mana answers then she grins. "Sad to say that you won't be having your little party tonight. Oh well."

"So! We'll just have it tomorrow!"

Mana sits up and stretches her arms before standing up on her feet as Mahad approaches them with a calm look on his face.

"Princess Teana, I am glad to announce that the pharaoh will be alright. He also insists that we have the celebration tonight. So you should prepare." Teana squeals, clasping her hands as she goes past Mana with a smirk.

"I expect to see you there Mana," says Mahad and she frowns. She starts to head outside with her eyes on the ground in thought.

'There's no way I'm going to the party,' she thinks. 'If I go, I'd be miserable. There has to be some way that I can ditch that party, but what? I can't play the sick role.'

"Oh Mana?" Mana shutters at the voice and keeps her back to the person coming up to her. "Aren't you supposed to be inside, preparing the food for my celebration?"

Mana whips around, extremely furious. They were inches apart from each other. "For the last time Teana, I am _not_ your servant! Get it through that thick head of yours!"

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't handle the truth?"

Mana bows her head, her bangs hiding her face and she clenches her fists. "You better get away from me before I get mad…" she warns in a low tone and Teana laughs.

"Oh please. What are _you_ going to do if I don't, low life?" Teana asks, shoving Mana, causing her to stumble back a little. She yells before tackling Teana to the ground. Teana calling her a low life was the last straw for her.

Teana flails her arms and screams as Mana gets one punch in the face before someone pulls her off her.

"Let me go! Let me at her!" Mana yells, trying to kick out of the person's grasp.

"HALT!" a big guard with a beard and muscles commands, but she ignores him and breaks free, attacking once again. Teana scratches her face and Mana slaps her for doing that. It isn't until Mahad and Atem comes, hearing all the commotion outside. Mahad snatches Mana up and drags her away while Atem helps Teana up.

She has a bruise on the left side of her face and a black eye also on the left. "I don't know what you did to get Mana upset," Atem says. "But I warn you never to do that again."

"I only told her the truth about how she's a low life," Teana replies, fixing her messed up hair.

"Teana, how many times do I have to tell you to stop addressing her like that! You got what you deserved."

"What!?"

"Maybe now you'll know not to make Mana angry. She won't hesitate to fight you Teana," Atem says, knowing how Mana feels about her and she grunts.

"Mana, what is the matter with you!? Attacking the royal princess is disrespectful!" Mahad exclaims in Mana's room. She sits on her bed and Mahad sighs. This is the way Mana grew up before she came to the palace. After her parents died, she had no choice to defend herself against people that came against her.

"You will not be attending the celebration," he tells her and she rejoices in her head, happy that she couldn't go. The thing that surprised her though is that they were still going on with it. She thought she had beaten up Teana so badly that they would cancel it. "I shall see you when the sun rises," he says, heading toward the door. He turns his head to her before leaving and says, "And please, try to be ready on time for your lesson."

Mana breaths out and lies back on her bed with her eyes closed. 'Well I got my wish. I won't be going to that dumb celebration.' She opens her eyes and rolls to her stomach. 'Maybe I should apologize to Teana though,' she thinks to herself, feeling slightly guilty. 'Who am I to ruin her night?'

She blushes as her stomach growls and she sits up, holding it. "Heh…I guess I forgot to eat. Maybe that party will have some great food."

Atem nods at Shimon and he announces, "Let the festivities begin!" Immediately, music played by some musicians play, filling up the whole throne room. Atem sits beside Teana as this all happens. Teana has part of her hair covering the left side of her face, hiding the injuries that Mana had inflicted on her. Dancers dance in front of them as a performance, swaying their hips and moving to the sound of the music. Even the priests go in on some of the fun, but they weren't moving much. Just a nod of the head, tapping of the feet and snapping their fingers.

The candles dim down and Atem looks, confused, then to Shimon.

"Clear the floor so that our king and future queen may have this dance!" Atem sweat drops and gulps. Nobody told him that there would be a dance involved. Reluctantly, he stands up and offers Teana his hand and she accepts it with a giggle. They move to the center of the floor and dance to the slow music, moving side to side. She rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes with a smile.

"Oh Atem, isn't this romantic?" she asks.

"Yes," is all Atem replies.

Meanwhile, Mana walks beside one of the servants, keeping up with the pace so that no one would see her. It isn't like anyone is paying attention to her anyway because all of the attention is on the couple dancing on the floor. Finally, she makes it to the table where the food is at. The food would be served on the long table soon enough, but not until Atem gives the signal. Until then, Mana takes the initiative of grabbing her a plate and hiding under the table which is covered by tablecloth so no one could see her. But she could see the dance between Teana and Atem.

'The faster I eat, the faster I can get out of here.'

Teana looks up and Atem down at her, gazing into each other's eyes. She could feel the song about to end and she wanted to do one last thing before it did. She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing his head down and they lock lips. Atem, not wanting to cause any trouble, kisses back and goes with the flow.

Mana drops her fork and her mouth drops and her eyes widen with shock as they continue to kiss. The people in there on the other hand, start to cheer. She scrambles from under the table and runs, not caring if anybody sees her. Teana and Atem pull back. Atem looks past Teana to see a girl running out of the throne room.

'Mana…'

Mana looks at herself in the mirror and sighs. 'Why are you acting like this? It's not like I love him…right? Besides, I should be happy for him.' She quickly shakes her head. 'What am I thinking!? I shouldn't be happy for him! He doesn't even want to marry her for Ra sake! It's just so unfair.'

She jumps when she hears a knock on the door. She quickly blows out the candle, making it dark in her room and she hops into bed, pretending to sleep. The door opens and she can hear the clattering of jewelry. She starts to think that Teana is in her room right now. She can feel the presence of that person, really close to her now.

"Mana…"

'Prince?' She keeps her eyes closed although he being that close is making it extremely difficult for her not to move. She can feel his hand, running through her hair and she feels disappointed to have his hand leave so quickly.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

'He's…apologizing?' She hears his footsteps as he departs and closes the door and she sits up, holding her knees close to her chest. 'He really doesn't want to go through with this.'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana walks down the halls of the palace after having her one on one lessons with Mahad. She stretches her arms and smiles, feeling proud that she has learned many spells from him. She starts to skip through the walls happily and many servants smile at her as she goes by. She closes her eyes, starting to daydream, but it is interrupted when she crashes into someone. They both fall to the floor.

"Sorry," Mana apologizes, rubbing her head and she looks across from her, gasping, seeing the person that she's seen before right in front of her.

'Oh no! What is she doing out here!?'

_Well that's it for now. Send in the reviews please. _


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh

Yugioh!  
Yugioh is sponsored by the "I don't own it," company. Created by Kazuki Takahashi

"K-Kisara!" Mana yells, pointing at her and she quickly covers her mouth so that no one hears her. The blue haired, blue eyed girl looks at her questionably.

"You know me?" she asks, her voice really soft and friendly sounding.

"It's a long story," Mana says, helping her off the floor. "Anyway, I'm Mana; friend of Seto."

Kisara gasps. "You know Seto?"

Mana opens her mouth to speak until a guard calls out to them. Mana turns to see the same guard that tried to stop her from beating up Teana. He grabs Kisara by the wrist.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the royal palace?" he asks. Kisara is too frightened to answer. Mana punches her fist into the palm of her hand with a grin, thinking that is time for her to get her revenge on him for stopping the brawl between her and Teana.

"Hey! Let her go now!" Mana yells and the guard looks down at her with narrowed eyes.

"It's you! Back off little girl!" he snarls. She walks up to him and punches him in the jaw with ease, making him let go of Kisara and fall to the ground, holding his face.

"Oh, thank you Mana," Kisara says with a smile and Mana smiles back. She could tell that she and Kisara would be great friends.

"Look, we need to get out of here or--"

"Going somewhere?" the guard asks, holding Mana by the arm. Mana narrows her eyes, looking annoyed. Kisara on the other hand, looks helplessly as the guard has Mana in his grasp.

Mana growls, "LET GO OF ME!" Her wand materializes in her hand and she whips around, knocking him in the head with the wand. She then points it at him, chanting a spell and the wand disappears. Kisara stands beside Mana, looking down at the unconscious guard.

"Is he…dead?"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. I just made him forget about everything that's all. He should be up later on today."

"I wish I was as strong as you."

"From what I've heard, you are pretty strong. Seto said so."

Kisara's eyes widen and she gasps. "Seto! Do you know where he is?"

"Wait a minute, is that why you left your room?"

"Yes. I need to find him and thank him for saving me." They suddenly hear footsteps approaching him and Mana hears a familiar voice. Her eyes widen in horror and she snatches Kisara's hand and they make a run for it. They go into Mana's room and shut the door.

"We should be safe in here," Mana says, panting.

"Why are we running?"

"You're not supposed to be here. If anyone finds out you're here, who knows what they might do!" A knock comes from the door and Mana bites her nail, not knowing what to do.

"Mana? Are you in there? I must speak with you," Atem says from the other side.

"Um…just a minute!" she replies before quickly turning to Kisara. "Quick! Hide!" she whispers loudly.

Atem hears shuffling from the other side and he raises an eyebrow, wondering what she is doing in there. "Mana," he calls again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm er…fine! Uh…come in!" Atem opens the door to find Mana sitting down, crossed legged and her spell book in her hand. She slowly puts it down as he sits next to her. "What's up?" Mana asks, trying to sound her normal self yet she couldn't help feel nervous about Atem finding Kisara.

"About last night…I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"Eh, what's done is done," she replies quickly, trying to get Atem out as soon as possible.

"Are you sure?" he asks standing up and she stands up alongside him. She nods multiple times.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm over it. It's no big deal, seriously. I don't care what you two do," she says even though in the back of her head she is thinking the complete opposite. But she has to get Atem out of there.

"I feel as if you're rushing me out."

"Um…I just need to get back to studying."

"But you had your training session with Mahad already," he points out and she blushes.

"Oh…right."

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah! I would never--" She is interrupted by a sneeze coming out of her closet.

"Did you hear that?" he asks, looking suspiciously at the door. There is another sneeze. "There it is again." He starts walking to the door, causing Mana to panic in the background.

'Oh no!' Oh no! What do I do?'

He finally reaches the door, putting his hand on the doorknob and he opens it. Atem looks with a start at the woman hiding in the closet.

"Uh…hello," Kisara says with a nervous smile. Atem turns his head to Mana who has her hand in the back of her head, chuckling.

"Mana…who is this?"

"Oh Ra! Please don't tell! Please!" Mana begs, darting to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Calm down," he says looking down at her. "Just tell me who she is and what she is doing in your closet."

Before Mana could answer him, Seto opens the door, looking with shock. Mana quickly moves away from Atem.

"Kisara?" Seto says out loud and he closes the door behind him.

"You…know her?" Atem asks. Mana looks apologetically at Seto, feeling that it is her fault. After Seto explains everything, everyone waits for Atem's response to all of this. He has his arms folded and his eyes low with thought. He finally looks at them and to a surprise to Mana, Seto and Kisara, he is smiling.

"She may stay here," he says, making Mana and Kisara rejoice, giving each other hugs.

"And Mana…"

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving you responsible for her," he decides, knowing that Seto would be busy most of the time.

"Yes sir," Mana replies, saluting to him and he shakes his head with a smile.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"And this, is the throne room," Mana says to Kisara, showing her around the palace. They were now standing in the middle of the throne room and Kisara looks around in amazement. Never has she seen a room that is so big.

"It's…gigantic," she comments, turning around, examining everything. "So Seto told you all about me?"

Mana nods. "Yeah, he's says you're very nice and also mentioned your ka."

"My ka?" Mana nods again. "I don't even know what it looks like."

"Say what?"

"Well…it's just that every time I summon it, I pass out."

"Maybe it's just that powerful. And oh yeah," Mana says, recalling something and she pulls out her wand, pointing it to Kisara. "That ka could get you into a lot of trouble." Mana's wand glows and Kisara as well. Kisara looks down at herself as her body glows and slowly it fades.

"What did you do?" she asks.

"I shielded your ka from others. Now no one else will be able to sense your ka. They will only be able to sense how strong it is if you release it," Mana explains with a smile.

"What is your ka?"

Mana bows her head slightly. "Well I…haven't been able to summon mine yet."

Kisara, seeing Mana sad makes her sad. So she tries to cheer her up.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to summon your ka soon. You just need more practice."

Mana smiles. "You sound like my Master."

"And just who is this?" a voice asks and they both turn around at the same time. Mana smiles drops to a frown, seeing Teana there. She is always ruining her good moods. Kisara looks closely at Teana and smiles.

"Um…what's that…on your face?" Kisara asks pointing to the left side of Teana's face and Mana starts to laugh in the back ground while Teana turns red with annoyance.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY FACE!?" she yells, her face getting big and Kisara quickly clings onto Mana, trembling.

"Howdy Teana!" Mana greets with a smile and a slight wave and Teana raises an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Eh? What's your problem?" Teana asks with suspicious eyes. "You've never greeted me like that. You must be in a happy mood."

"Well of course I am," Mana says and she turns away, a dark aura appearing around her and she grins. "I already got what I wanted from you. I'm satisfied now."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Teana exclaims, knowing that Mana is referring to the brawl that they had the other day.

"Anyway, this is Kisara," Mana introduces and Kisara waves shyly.

"So. I don't care who she is. She looks like another one of you."

"Watch it," Mana warns. "Next time I won't hold back."

"Well I know how to get back at you.

"And how's that?"

"Atem and I are getting married tonight," she reveals. Mana makes no face expression although she is in great shock. Atem didn't tell her that the wedding is tonight. "Too bad," she says, turning to walks away. "I knew you had a crush on him and all but now you can't get him now. I suggest you get your final moments with him because after tonight, he's mine." She walks out of the throne room, leaving Mana staring into space.

"Mana? You okay?" Kisara asks.

Mana snaps out of her little trance and nods. "Yeah."

"I didn't know you had a crush on the pharaoh."

"I _had_ a crush on him Kisara. _Had._ It's no sense of me liking him if he's going to end up with somebody else."

"But no one falls out of love that quickly."

"Well…I can."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Kisara and Mana take a stroll outside, but still inside palace walls. They are becoming fast friends and Mana feels that she can tell Kisara anything and she either understood or related to her. Unknown to them though, someone is watching them from behind, hiding behind a tree, his gold eye having a small spark from the sun.

"You're a really great friend Mana," Kisara says with a smile and she smiles back.

"You too." Suddenly, at the same time, they feel a jolt in the chest and Mana looks at Kisara and she looks back. "Did you feel that?"

"Something evil is approaching," Kisara says, her eyes serious and Mana's eyes are alert. A black mist appears in front of them and it forms into a tall and enormous figure. The 'person' has a red eye and a gold eye, an eye Mana recognizes. She had seen the eye on the millennium items.

"Aknadin."

_Uh oh. That's not good. Send in reviews please._


	7. Chapter 7

Yugioh is by Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh is by Kazuki Takahashi. We must all accept that.

"Aknadin," Mana says, remembering what Seto told her about him. Her wand materializes in her hand and he grins. One eye is red and the other is the millennium eye. His face is dark and devious and wrinkly like an old man. And his grey hair is messy and long.

"Out of my way you humans. It's time I take my revenge," he says.

"Go away. You don't belong here," Mana says, her face showing no fear and Kisara does the same.

"If you don't stand down, I will attack." Mana and Kisara stand their ground and he chuckles. "You think you can defeat me!? I have great power!" He outstretches his witch-like hands and purple electricity shoots toward them. They quickly dodge, going opposite ways.

"FOOLS! I warn you one final time to get out of my way!"

"There's no way we're letting you go in there!" Kisara yells and he narrows his eyes, growling. Kisara's eyes start to glow blue and Mana notices this and gasps.  
"No Kisara!" she whispers loudly. "You can't!" Kisara closes her eyes, calming down and her eyes reopen, back to their normal state. A sword appears in Mana's hand and she hands it to Kisara. "Fight with that."

"A…sword?" Kisara asks, examining it.

"You're wasting my time! It's time I dispose of you both!" He shoots another wave of purple electricity at them but once again they dodge. Kisara charges at Aknadin and swipes at him with the sword. A bloody injury appears on his arm and he cries out. Next is Mana who points her wand at him and he suddenly goes into the air by her control. She throws her wand down and he crashes to the ground.

"Give up yet?" Kisara asks and the reply that they get is a laugh. Kisara and Mana both narrow their eyes, knowing that it is far from being over.

"Now…it's my turn." He sends a stronger shock, hitting Kisara and she gets blown back, falling unconscious. Mana turns around quickly, looking with worry.

"KISARA!" She turns back around to see Aknadin right behind her. Before she has a time to react, he quickly grabs her by the neck, lifting her up into the air. She drops her wand, putting her hands on his, trying to break free of his grasp. She can feel her breath leaving her and his nails pressing into her skin.

"Illusion magician, attack!" Mahad yells, summoning his ka and it attacks Aknadin from behind. Mana drops to the ground and she sits up, holding her neck and gasping for air.

"Ah, Priests Mahad. Still using the same old dirty strategy eh?" Aknadin says with a grin.

"I suggest you leave before I will be forced to use my full power."

Aknadin laughs, his millennium eye glowing. "Even your full power couldn't defeat me. I sense that you're ka is way too low." The ground starts to shake and Mahad looks from left to right in question. A stone slab rises from the ground beside them.

"This will belong to you soon once I am through with you."

"Never."

Mahad narrows his eyes and denies that he is too weak. He is the strongest magician in all of Egypt. There is just no way that he can lose. He looks at the stone slab. If he were to lose, his ka would appear there.

As the battle between Mahad and Aknadin continues, Mana goes over to Kisara who is just waking up.

"You okay?" Mana asks, helping her sit up. She holds her head, looking a bit in a daze.

"Yeah, I just feel a little out of it right now," she replies and she looks forward at the battle between a priest and a former priest. "What's happening?"

"My master saved us."

"I hope he can defeat him."

"He will! He's the most strongest magician there is. He just has to win!" Mana answers, having faith in her teacher. She has seen his power before and she knew there is more for he has a hidden ability. But she doesn't know what it is. He never tells her even when she asks him countless times.

Mahad clenches his chest as the Illusion Magician gets thrown back to a pillar. He feels every pain that his ka has because they are connected.

"You leave me no choice," Mahad says, and he folds his arms, a purple aura surrounding him. Mana looks confused as her master's body and the Illusion Magician's body glows.

"Master?"

He looks back at her with a sad smile. "I must go now Mana. Say farewell to the pharaoh for me." His body disappears and his life source goes into the Illusion magician. He points his green staff at Aknadin who takes a step back, sensing a great amount of power.

"Master!" Mana yells.

"Dark Magic Attack!" An enormous amount of energy shoots toward Aknadin, causing a huge explosion. Kisara and Mana are thrown back from the force and they hit the ground.

"Hm…I wonder why Mahad hasn't come to the meeting yet," Shimon says, standing beside the pharaoh in the throne room. He and the rest of the priests were about to discuss an important matter, but they couldn't do that without Mahad present.

"SIR!" a guard yells.

"What is it?" Atem asks.

"It's Mahad sir! I believe he's fallen against Aknadin!"

"It can't be…" Shimon says.

Mana slowly lifts her head from the ground. Her sight is sort of blurry and she feels dizzy from the fall. A cloud of smoke is in front of her and it comes to her; there was a fight between Mahad and Aknadin. She gaps and quickly stands up.

"Mahad?" she calls out and she waits for the smoke to clear up to see a tall standing slab. She walks up to it and looks up, tears starting to form in her eyes. On the stone is the ka of Mahad which means only one thing.

He has failed.

She places a hand on the stone, starting to tremble. Her master and close friend…is gone. "Mahad!" she yells from the top of her lungs, dropping to her hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Atem and the priests have just made it to the scene and they could not believe their eyes.

"Mahad…his soul has been sealed," Seto says, looking at the stone.

"So it's true," Isis says and she lowers her eyes. Seto's eyes glance over to Kisara who is lying on the ground and he rushes over to her side, picking her up in his arms.

"Kisara. Kisara, wake up." She groans lightly before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"S-Seto?"

"Are you unharmed?"

"Yes."

Mana lifts her head slightly crying, "Mahad! Please come back!" Then she drops her head back to the ground as Atem approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Mana…"

"It's not fair!" She shakes her head, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Atem looks up at the stone tablet.

'Mahad…'

_Pharaoh, I may now be your eternal servant._

Atem nods. 'Thank you.'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"WHAT!?" Teana yells at the servant that has just delivered the news about the wedding. "What do you mean the wedding isn't tonight!?"

The servant bows to her in respect and replies, "I am sorry. It is the pharaoh's orders. You see, one of the priests has just passed and--"

"WHAT ABOUT THE WEDDING!?" Teana yells and she growls. "Get out of my sight!"

"Yes ma'am."

"How could he?" she asks herself, clenching her fist and starting to tremble. She storms out of her room in search him, shoving past guards and servants that are in her way. She spots him about to enter Mana's room.

"Atem!" she calls out to him and he turns his head to her. He sighs, already knowing what she is going to say. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see if Mana is alright," he answers.

"Mana!? What about me!? What about us!?"

"The wedding will have to wait Teana. Right now I need to be there for Mana. I'm the only one she has." He turns away and proceeds on walking into Mana's room. Tea grunts and folds her arms, feeling annoyed. She is beginning to get impatient about the wedding. She wants to get married now, but it seems that Mana is getting in the way.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Aknadin walks down inside a dark cave, lit by candles. He holds onto the wall as he goes down the stairs. At the bottom he stands in front a shadow, sitting on a round stone.

"I have returned Master," Aknadin says, holding the millennium ring in his hands.

"What have you got for me there?" the dark figure asks.

"I have retrieved a millennium item--the millennium ring," he replies, throwing it to him and he catches it in his hands, his eyes examining it.

"You fool! I need all of them and you only brought me one!"

Aknadin steps back before bowing his head. "I am sorry Master. Before I could go in there the priests--"

"You want to be ruler of Egypt don't you?"

"Why…yes."

"Then get me what I asked for!"

"Yes sir," Aknadin says before going away. The figure grins, looking the at the millennium ring.

'Fool…he may get the throne, but I shall rule the world!'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana looks outside her bedroom window, very depressed. Her normal bouncy personality is gone, for she is still mourning the death of Mahad. She sighs, bowing her head and tears start to form in her red, puffy eyes again. That's all she has been doing. No matter how hard she tries to stop, she just couldn't. It is just way too hard.

Hearing the door open, she turns around to see Atem walking in, closing the door behind him. He can immediately see that she has been crying ever since Mahad's death. He feels the same way as her. There were many times where he wanted to cry but he couldn't because he was supposed to stay strong. He could not show that emotion. And now he couldn't show his emotion in front of Mana.

"Mana, you can't keep crying like this," he says, going up to her.

"But I lost my friend. How can I not cry?"

"I know how you feel Mana. Mahad was my friend too. But you have to be strong."

"How am I supposed to become an elite spell caster now? I can't do it alone. Maybe I should just…give up," says Mana, tears going down her red cheeks.

"Think of Mahad. He wouldn't want you to do that now would he?"

Mana lowers her eyes and slowly shakes her head. He raises his hands to cup both of her cheeks and he wipes the tears away with his thumbs. He then pulls her close and she rests her head on his chest.

"You can't give up on being an elite spell caster. You must keep training."

'I will. I will become an elite spell caster.'

_End of chapter 7. Yeah, I know it's sort of different from season 5. I made a couple of changes for it to fit with the story. Review please._


	8. Chapter 8

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. /mutters/ Darn it…

Atem wakes up late at night to a high pitched shriek and he quickly gets out of bed, putting on his clothes to see what all the commotion is. There is another shriek and he rushes to the source which is unfortunately, high priest Karim's bedroom. The shriek had come from Isis. Atem gasps, seeing Karim lying lifeless on the floor. The other priests were there as well. But Teana and Mana were nowhere in sight.

"Karim…" Isis sobs, at the lost of Karim, who she is very close with.

"Aknadin?" Shada asks.

"Most likely," Seto replies, looking down at Karim. "And he's taken the millennium scale."

"So he's after the millennium items?" Shimon asks. "But what could he possibly do with them?" Another shriek fills the air and Shimon immediately recognizes the scream belonging to Teana. "Princess Teana!"

Teana stands across from Aknadin who is in her bedroom. "You fiend! What are you doing in my room!?" Mana busts in through the door and narrows her eyes at the sight of Aknadin. "Great!" Teana yells. "Another fiend!"

"Watch it…" Mana warns, turning her glare to Teana.

"Ah, so you have returned for more," Aknadin says. Mana wand appears in her hand and she puts it up in defense.

'I know I can't beat him. But I unfortunately I have to defend Teana.'

"It's time I get you out of the picture," Aknadin says, outstretching his hand.

"Yes!" Teana cheers.

"Don't think you're out of this _Princess._ You shall be next!"

"Hey!" Mana grins then sticks out her tongue at Teana before focusing back on Aknadin.

"Time for your demise!" he yells and Mana shuts her eyes, focusing her energy on her wand.

'Please work,' she thinks to herself, wanting her ka to be summoned. Her wand glows and Aknadin takes a step back, wondering what is going on. The light becomes even brighter but suddenly, it slowly starts to fade. 'No, no, no!'

"You had your chance," he says and he moves quickly to her, snatching her wand right out of her hands.

"NO!" she yells.

"Now let's see what this object can do!" The wand glows once again, covering the room in a blinding light. Teana shields her eyes, screaming once again. The light fades, revealing that Mana is gone, leaving only her ruby necklace.

"What the--"

"Now it is your turn!" Before he could make a move, Kisara rushes in, standing in front of Teana. Her blue eyes go down to the necklace on the floor and she gasps.

"What have you done to Mana?"

"Why, I've killed her of course," he replies before laughing.

Kisara narrows her eyes and they begin to glow blue and her hair flairs up. "I will not forgive you for this."

As the priests rush to Teana's room, they hear a loud roar and they stop, wondering what it is. Seto knew though. He knew that it is Kisara. He recognizes the same roar from the time she had saved her when he was just a boy. An explosion follows, causing them to continue running until they reach Teana's room where there is a huge hole in the wall.

Teana is the only one standing, trembling while Kisara lay unconscious on the floor. Seto kneels down to Kisara while the rest investigate the scene. Atem goes over to Teana, wanting answers.

"Teana, what happened?" he asks.

"A monster…" she replies, her face filled with horror.

'Aknadin,' Atem thinks to himself. He looks around then back at Teana. "Where's Mana?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean…gone?"

"Dead." Atem's heart drops and suddenly he feels cold. A chill runs through his whole body. Was Mana really…? "If you don't believe me just look," Teana says, pointing to the necklace on the floor.

Slowly he walks to the piece of jewelry, dropping to his knees and picking it up into his hand. Teana and the rest of the remaining priests watch him in silence.

'Mana…'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Amethyst eyes open to the blinding sun, only to close again. He shields his eyes with his arm, sighing heavily. The past day had been rough. Three people were dead; two of the three, were very close to him. First he had lost Mahad and now Mana.

He unshields his eyes and reaches over to the nightstand and picks up the necklace that used to belong to Mana. He sits up continuing to look into the red ruby, seeing part of his reflection. He could see water forming in his eyes but he quickly blinks them away. He would not allow himself to cry.

_Flashback_

_"I'll race you to the Nile!" Mana yells and Atem grins, hearing a challenge. He never let down a challenge and he wasn't going to start now. They were only eight to nine years old at the time._

_"You're on!" Atem yells back. They stand beside each other, facing forward, then when Mana gives the signal, both rush off to the river. Mana is in the league, first as always. _

_He smirks. He always gives Mana a head start, but when the race starts to close, he picks up the pace. _

_"Aw!" Mana groans loudly, seeing Atem beating her and she tries to run as fast as she can. But it is no use and she starts to slow down. Atem looks behind him, still running and he smirks._

_"Don't tell me you're giving up already?"_

_Mana gasps, seeing Atem approaching the river. "Look out prince!" she yells and his head whips around to see that he is close to the Nile…way too close. He tries to stop himself but it is too late. He falls headfirst into the Nile._

_He waves his arms underwater, not knowing how to swim. Water enters his mouth, burning his lungs. He shuts his eyes, knowing that he is goner. That is until he feels himself being lifted up. He didn't open his eyes though because he is too out of it._

_All he knows is that he is on dry land with someone calling his name._

_"Prince! Prince!" Mana yells. She shakes him and his eyes burst open, followed by coughing. She quickly shields her face from him coughing up water and when he stops she looks to see if he is alright._

_Atem looks up at Mana who looks down. He was wondering why he felt so much weight on top of him._

_"W-What happened?" he asks, his eyes in a daze._

_"You almost drowned. I didn't know you couldn't swim." He sits up and she gets off, sitting beside him now. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine," he answers, panting. Mana smiles looking up to the sun and he looks at her questionably. _

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to teach you how to swim."_

_"Um…okay."_

_"Yup, yup! You'll be swimming like a fish in no time!"_

_End Flashback_

Atem clenches the necklace in his hand and holds his head, gritting his teeth. His closest friend is gone and out of his life forever. His only two friends were gone. He quickly lifts his head, hearing a knock from the door.

"What is it?" he asks.

"My king," Shimon answers from the other side. "Your presence is needed to discuss the wedding." Atem growls inwardly. After all that has happened, they are still thinking about a wedding. Sometimes he couldn't understand them.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Aknadin once again travels down a dark flight of stairs into a cave. It took him a while this time because of his battle with Kisara. This time he is holding the millennium scale in his hand. He approaches the dark figure sitting on top of a round stone and throws it to him. He catches it in his hand and looks at it with disgust and a face of dissatisfaction.

"You're moving pretty slow Aknadin. I'm beginning to think you don't want the kingdom."

"But I do sir. But getting the millennium items takes time."

"You only have a limited amount of time Aknadin. Then, I'll be doing all this myself, understand?"

"Yes sir." Aknadin takes his leave and while he has his back turned, he takes out the wand he had taken from Mana and grins. 'This should be of some use.' He decides not to tell his master about the white dragon he fought against. He wanted that power for himself.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Teana dances through the halls, humming happily. The servants raise their eyebrows in her behavior.

"She's acting weirder than usual," one mutters to the other and the servant nods in agreement. She nearly trips but regains her balance and starts to skip.

'My wedding is finally going to happen tonight! And no Mana to ruin it! This is perfect!'

_End of Chapter 8. Boy oh boy, a lot of action in this one. You haven't seen nothin' yet! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. /cries/

Kisara wakes up with a start. It is late into the day and the sun is beginning to set. She holds her head, trying to remember the events that have just passed. She snaps out of her thoughts when Seto enters.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, walking up to the bed that she is on.

"I'm fine," she assures him before asking, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She turns her head to look at the window and holds her knees close to her chest. "All I remember is Aknadin…and he said that he killed Mana…This is all my fault. I was too late."

"Do not blame this on yourself. You did the best that you could do."

"But…my best friend…she's gone," Kisara says, almost a whisper and she hides her face into her hands, starting to cry.

"Kisara…" He wraps his arms around her, comforting her the best that he could. He hates to see her cry.

"I wish there was something I could do," she sobs.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem looks himself in the mirror. He is wearing the same as always, only with a red cape instead of navy blue. The time is almost here for him to get married to Teana. He walks over to the window and sighs, looking at the full moon.

Today is just not a good day to get married especially when he has lost both of his friends. He just isn't in the mood but he knows that he has to do this because of his father.

"Mana…I wish you were here," he says out loud, knowing that Mana always did something to cheer him up or something.

"Pssssssst….." His eyes widen and he starts to look around for the source. "Pssssst…"

"Who's there?"

"Prince!" the voice whispers loudly. Atem's eyes scroll left to right in search of the person but still he could not find who is calling him. The voice calls him again, leading him to the balcony. He looks down and gasps, seeing a small girl hanging for dear life. Not only that; that small girl is Mana. "A little help here!?" He immediately grabs her arm and pulls her up to safety.

The small Mana drops to her rump, breathing heavily before sighing in relief. "I thought you would never find me."

"You're…alive?" Atem asks, looking at her with shock.

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" she asks before looking at what he's wearing. "What's up with the fancy clothes?"

"You have to answer my question first. Why are you…?"

"Small? Aknadin thought he killed me when he actually turned me into a kid. I can't do anything about it right now because he has my wand," she explains, getting up on her feet. She is wearing exactly what she always wears except her blouse isn't hanging off her shoulders. She is short--only waist high to Atem. "Now, why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm…getting married Mana." Mana stands across from, speechless. She tries to speak but no words come out and she starts panting. Atem looks at her worriedly. "Mana?" She doesn't look well and her face is pale not to mention the sweating. Her eyes roll back and she faints, landing hard on the floor. "Darn it Mana…" Atem mutters to himself, rushing over and lifting the small girl in his arms. "Mana, wake up." He shakes her lightly but it is no use.

He nearly jumps, hearing a knock at the door. "The ceremony is about to start my king," Shimon announces.

"I'll be there shortly." He turns his attention back on Mana who is just waking up.

"…huh? What just happened?"

"You fainted and now I have to go." Mana springs up to her feet, hearing that.

"But you can't get married to Teana!"

"I must."

"But is it what you want?"

"It doesn't matter," he answers walking to the door. "It's what my father wishes."

"No, wait!" Mana calls after him but it is too late. He is already out the door. 'He can't go through with this. He'll just be miserable if he does!'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Teana walks outside, heading to the throne room. There is a pond with lily pads on one side and pillars on the other side. She is wearing a long white gown and her gold crown. She also has a lot of gold jewelry on her wrists, neck and ears. This has to be the best day of her life for soon she would be getting married and no one would stand in her way.

'No Mana…' she thinks and she chuckles. 'That monster actually did me a favor. Now I don't have to hear her annoying--'

"Hey, Teana!" she hears a familiar voice call and she shutters. It is impossible for her to hear that voice. Slowly she turns around and gasps with shock.

"YOU!" Teana yells, pointing to Mana then she slowly lowers her finger. "Er…what happened to you?"

"That guy took my wand and turned me into a kid. What does it look like?" she replies flatly.

"Oh great! Now you'll ruin everything!"

"Listen to me! Just think before you go through with all of this! Do you think Atem wants this?"

"Well of course he does. He loves me and now we're going to get married."

"But he's only doing this because--"  
"Look low life," Teana interrupts Mana, causing Mana to grunt because of what she is referred to. "You're just jealous because I'm marrying your crush."

"WHAT!?"  
"It's true. And now you're mad because a low life like you can't be with him now."

"If you call me that one more time…"

"You'll what? I'm twice your age."

"Do not underestimate me because of my age and height."

"Puh! You're even more of a low life than when you were older!"

Mana clenches her fist, her eyes blazing with a fire meaning only one thing. Teana has just ticked her off. This time, she isn't going to hold back. Even for Mana's fall frame, she dives at Teana, knocking her into the pond. She stands up, looking down at Teana who screams.

"Look what you did to my beautiful dress! You truly are a low life!"

"SHUT UP!" Mana goes at Teana and Teana at her and they start to fight once again. Teana slaps Mana, causing her to fall under the water and she pins her down. Mana struggles to break free and she does by scratching Teana's arm. She surfaces for air before turning her glare on Teana. Her attack stops when she the guard with the muscles and beard grabs her by the back of her shirt and lifting her up into the air.

Mana stops and groans, seeing who the guard is. 'Why is it always the same guard?' she thinks to herself. Teana gasps, seeing Atem coming their way. He probably knew something was up since she wasn't at the wedding yet. She quickly gets up while Mana watches helplessly as Atem approaches her.

She closes her eyes, knowing that she is in deep trouble. She never wanted for it to happen this way. She feels herself being handed over and carried inside. When she opens her eyes, she sees that she is being carried under Atem's arm.

He carries her to her room and places her down on the bed. Mana looks at him with guilt before bowing her head, looking down at her feet.

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I was only trying to help."

Atem sighs, holding his head and walking a few steps. "You're even worse as a child," he mutters and Mana's head shoots up.

"But I--"

"Mana I'm getting married to Teana, understand?"

"No I don't understand. Why get married to someone you don't even like?"

"I'm not going over this with you again. You're staying here until the wedding is over with." He walks out of her room, closing on the door and leaning on it.

_Flashback_

_Days before, Atem and Mana stand on the balcony, looking out over all of Egypt. There is a nice breeze blowing calmly to help them deal with the burning sun beaming down on them. _

_"I'm getting married soon," he says._

_"Why?"_

_"You already know why Mana."  
"No I don't. You've only told me that your father wants you to marry her. But why do you? Is this what you want?" Atem doesn't reply. He is starting to think back on her question. Yes, it is his father wish to marry Teana, but did he really want to marry her?_

_"Yes," he replies._

_"You're lying."_

_"I'm not."_

_"I know when you're lying."_

_"Why can't you ever stop bothering me about this?"_

_"Well you're always bringing it up. And I know it's not because you're excited about it or anything. I know you're starting to think whether you should go through with this or not."_

_"You think you know everything don't you?" Mana looks over at him, her head slightly tilting back and a bored expression on her face. _

_"You never answered my first question."_

_"Yes I did."_

_"Truthfully." _

_"I don't know how many times you've asked me this question."_

_"And I don't know how many times you've lied to me about the same question," she counters and he looks at her, slightly annoyed. But it is true. He has been lying to her all this time. Mana turns her head to look out to the sky._

_"Why do you care?" he asks._

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

_"No," he replies, completely confused and she turns to leave, her bangs hiding her face and a smirk across her lips._

_'Then I guess you'll never truly know how I feel,' she thinks before walking away, still leaving a questionable look on Atem's face._

_End Flashback_

It is this memory he is recalling standing in front of Teana, about to get married. Shimon is presiding over it all.

Atem looks over at Teana who is smiling at him and he returns the smile. But on the inside, a lot of thoughts are going through his head. Why did Mana care so much?

_Flashback_

_Atem grabs Mana's hand and both run through the halls, laughing. Mana is running away from her lessons while Atem is running away from his daily lecture. They stop, looking around for a place to hide. Both jump a little, hearing their names being called from not too far away._

_Atem looks quickly for a place to hide. First at the large pots. He shakes his head. That would be the first place Mahad would look in. It is time for a new hiding place and his eyes go over to a door. He drags her to the door and both go inside, closing the door behind them._

_Mana groans, not liking the place he chose to hide. It is really small and with them both being in there, it is crowded and really dark. It is so dark, that they couldn't see their hands even if they put it right in front of their face._

_"Prince, you're stepping on my foot," she complains. _

_"Well move over."  
"You're not really good at finding hiding spots," she says, trying to maneuver herself into a more comfortable position. She stumbles a bit, causing her lips to land on his and they stay that way. They probably would've stayed that way until the door opens. Mahad gasps and his eyes nearly pop out of his head._

_"MANA!" he yells, causing them to pull back quickly._

_"I can explain!" Mana exclaims but Mahad grabs her arm and drags her off._

_"You're doing the whole throne room!"_

_"What!? Come on!" _

_Atem slowly raises his hand to his lips and wonders what this strange feeling is that is overcoming him. He doesn't have time to think about it for too long because Shimon is coming his way._

_"You're highness! It's time for your lecture! Now let's get started shall we?"_

_'Mana…'_

_End Flashback_

'It took me this long to realize this…' he thinks, while Shimon continues doing the ceremony. They were outside on the balcony where all the villagers can see. The priests were all there to witness this too.

"Teana, do you take our king to become your husband?" Shimon asks.

"I do," she replies, tears forming in her eyes.

"My king, do you take Teana to become your wife and our queen?" There is a great silence through out the kingdom as they wait for his answer. Teana looks at him, nodding slightly for him to answer. He turns his head to Shimon who does the same.

"I…" A pained scream fills the air and everyone looks around to see what it is. A guard falls at the palace gates and none other than Aknadin, is there.

_End of Chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and it will stay that way forever

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and it will stay that way forever! /evil laugh/

Everyone watches in horror as a guard falls lifeless to the ground. Teana screams in her head. Once again, someone has ruined her wedding. The priests immediately stand defensively over Teana while Atem moves up to the front of the balcony. He is sort of grateful that Aknadin has stopped the wedding but then again, that would mean that they would be dueling against each other now.

"Pharaoh!" Aknadin yells, looking up at him. "It is time I take my place as king! But before I do that, I must take the millennium items first!"

"You'll never get the millennium items!" Atem exclaims lifting his wrist which has a gold duel object to summon monsters and the rest of the priests do the same. Teana slowly backs up through all of the commotion and slowly disappears inside the palace. The crowd scrambles away, to avoid getting between all the action, each and everyone of them screaming and panicking.

"Dark Magician! Come forth!" Atem yells, his wrist object glowing and Dark Magician appears in front of him. Atem's eyes widen when he sees the change of appearance in his magician. "Mahad…"

"I promised that I would become your eternal servant," Mahad replies and Atem nods.

"Twin Headed Jackal Warrior!" Shada calls. It is a dog with two heads and an axe.

"Go Duos!" Seto calls out his monster. It is a tall dark figure with a large blade and no eyes.

Aknadin reaches into his black robe and gets out a wand.

Atem gasps. 'Mana's wand!' The wand glows and skeletons start appearing from the walls and the ground, all equipped with swords.

"To get to me you must get through them! And they are not ordinary skeletons!" 'For they are magically equipped which makes them stronger!'

Mana sits on her window sill, looking out. The moon is partially full and there are a couple a stars shining along with it.

She sighs, "They're probably married by now."

"HELP!" Kisara yells, busting through her door and Mana screams with fear, almost losing her balance and falling out the window until Kisara pulls her up.

Mana holds her chest and sweat drops. "Please don't do that again. I've already had one near death experience…"

"Mana? So it is true! You _are_ alive!" Kisara exclaims with excitement then she raises an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Seto told me. He said you had a fight with Teana."

"Yeah but it's not like that mattered. They're still having the wedding."

"I don't know about that. Aknadin's back and he's brought some friends with him."

"What do you mean?" Mana asks but they are interrupted by a scream from outside of the room. They look at each other before running out to see who is in trouble.

Teana is running away from two skeletons that have found their way inside the palace. She screams and runs as fast as she can but she trips.

Mana slaps her forehead. "Typical victim," she mutters.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Kisara asks watching as the skeleton raises its swords, preparing to swipe down. Mana looks up with thought then back at Teana who looks totally helpless.

"Maybe we should ask her," Mana suggests.

"Hey Teana," Kisara yells to her and Teana turns her head to Kisara and Mana. "Do you need help!?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU JERK!?" she yells back, her face turning red.

"You know, that attitude will get you nowhere," Mana says, placing her hands on her hips before looking at Kisara. "Help me with this…" They pick up a large vase and use all their strength to throw it at the skeletons, crushing them.

Teana sighs in relief and gets up, dusting off her white skirt. She glares over at Kisara and Mana who are giving each other high fives.

"YOU!" Teana yells and Mana blinks. "You've ruined everything!"

"Me?" Mana asks, pointing to herself.

"Yes you! If you wouldn't have interrupted in the first place, I would've been married already!"

Mana sighs and looks away. "I have no time for this. There are more important things to do."

"My wedding _is_ important!"

"Wedding, wedding, wedding. Is that all you can think about?"

"YES!"

"Let's just go Mana," Kisara says and they walk away as Teana yells behind them.

"You can't ignore me! Get back here!" she yells, stomping her foot. She stops yelling when she hears cackling noises behind her. She turns around and screams, seeing more skeletons. "Wait for me!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mahad blasts a whole row of skeletons with his 'Dark Magic' attack. But still the skeletons keep appearing one by one. Atem grits his teeth and growls with frustration. Even with their strongest attacks, the skeletons keep coming.

"My king, what are we going to do?" Shada asks. Atem doesn't answer, for he does not know himself.

Aknadin laughs. "I believe you all had enough. So I'll just finish this!" He points out the wand a purple mist shoots out. Seto inhales the mists and suddenly feels weak and tired. He falls back, knocked out cold.

"Seto!" Atem yells with worry and he watches as each and everyone of his priests fall. He quickly covers his face with his cape, trying to stay in the duel.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't go down that easily. So I'll just finish your monster."

Atem looks up at Mahad who has grown weak too and he knows that he will not be able to fend off against Aknadin for long. "Say good-bye!" He shoots a ball of magic at Mahad that destroys him. Atem clenches his chest, blooding spilling from his mouth before falling.

"This was too easy," Aknadin says and he levitates up to the balcony. He takes the remainder of the millennium items: the millennium rod, millennium necklace and the millennium key. He walks up to Atem and looks at his puzzle. "The last item…"

Mana stops in her tracks, causing the others to stop. She feels a sudden jolt in her heart and she knows that something is wrong concerning Atem.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the pharaoh. He's hurt," she replies.

"How would you know?" Teana asks, narrowing her eyes.

"I just know alright?" 'I guess our bond is so close, I can feel when he's in pain.' She rushes off quickly, making it hard for Teana and Kisara keep up with her pace. 'Please be alright,' she thinks as she runs to the balcony just in time to see Aknadin snatching the puzzle right off his neck.

"Now to make sure you don't interfere.' He outstretches the wand, pointing it down at Atem. "Time to die…"

"No way!" Mana yells, punching Aknadin and he drops the wand. She quickly picks it up, standing defensively over Atem.

"How dare you!?"

"I won't let you hurt him!" Atem slowly opens his eyes and looks up. His sight is blurry but he knows that is Mana standing there from the sound of her voice. He wishes that he can help, but he feels too weak to even stand and he closes his eyes. Mana closes her eyes and focuses on her wand, but surprisingly, nothing happens and she gasps.

'It's acting up on me again!'

"Too bad! You had your chance!" Mana closes her eyes, waiting to be attacked when another attack comes out of nowhere. She opens her eyes and she could not believe her eyes. Teana has summoned her ka, The Dark Witch, to intercept. Aknadin flies back, toppling over the balcony and landing on the ground.

'I have the millennium items. All I have to do is return it to my master. Then taking the palace will be easy!' Aknadin thinks and he runs off.

"Thanks back there," Mana says with a smile and Teana folds her arms, sticking her nose up in the air.

"I only did it for Atem. I would never save you, low life," Teana says. Mana sighs and looks over to see that the priests are waking up. She covers her ears, preparing to hear the priests scream for their king.

"My king!" Shimon yells!

"He's hurt!" Shada exclaims in a panic.

"We must take him inside for aid," Seto says calmly and Mana smiles, uncovering her ears. At least he did something besides yell in a panic. But then again she expects that from Seto because he is usually calm like his cousin, Atem.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Success!" Mana whispers loudly, throwing her hands up and leaning back before wailing her arms in a panic, almost falling back on the chair she is sitting on. Finally her wand has worked for her for once. The wand has been acting silly lately. It feels so good to be a teen again instead of a kid. She crosses her legs and looks over at Atem who is recovering.

Seto has asked her to watch over him to make sure he doesn't do much to stress himself out and to also make sure no intruders go inside.

"I guess changing myself back is the only thing I can do right," she says to herself, looking at the wand in her hand. "But why aren't any of my other spells working?"

"Are you talking to yourself?" she hears a baritone voice ask and she turns to the source and smiles.

"Someone's feeling better."

"And someone's back to her old self."

"Took awhile though. My wand is acting…funny," she says and she places her hands on the back of her head. "I'm glad you're alright."

"You saved me."

"I hate to say this but--" The door opens, revealing Teana. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Mana yells

"Oh stop it," Teana says as she walks up to Atem's bed, sitting on it. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm his guard. I was supposed to protect him from intruders," she replies, resting her hand on her chin and leaning on her leg. "Apparently I'm not doing a good job since I let you in," she mutters her last statement, earning a glare. Teana turns her attention to Atem.

"How are you feeling?" she asks with concern.

"I'm fine," he replies. "What happened?"  
"That monster was about to attack you. But I saved you."

"You did? But I thought--"

"You thought what? Mana made an effort, but she froze up at the last minute. Don't worry. I'll always be there to help my love," she says before kissing him on the lips. Mana looks in disgust before turning her head. Atem opens his eyes, still into the kiss and glances over at Mana and he pulls back.

"I should be getting my rest now," he says and she nods, getting up.

"Alright then. Get a good night's rest. I'll see you in the morning." She leaves, closing the door and Mana sighs, dropping her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he apologizes and she waves it away with her hand, groaning. "I sense that something is wrong." Mana gets up and sits on his bed with her legs crossed, facing him.

"It's this whole magician thing. I don't feel that I'm getting the hang of it."

"You just need to train more."

"But that's all I've been doing!" she exclaims before sighing. "I'm sorry." Atem nods before she continues. "Sometimes I think…well…maybe I'm not meant to be a spell caster. In the difficult situations like today, I can never do any spells. If Teana hadn't come, you would've…" She bows her head.

"But I'm not," he says, raising her head, looking into her eyes. "Give it some time. You can't rush things like this."

She smiles. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, you should be resting. You need your strength," she says before yawning. "And I do too. I think my job here is done."

"Good-night." He pecks her on the forehead, causing her mind to go in a daze and falls off the bed with a yelp. "You okay?"

She stands up quickly and nods before running out and he smiles.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Mana thinks, turning red and she runs to her room.

Atem sighs, looking down. The millennium puzzle and the rest of the items are gone. But he wonders what Aknadin wants with them…

_Chapter 10 done! Send in some reviews! _


	11. Chapter 11

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi but you all knew that

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi but you all knew that.

_"Attack! Neutron blast!"_ _The attack from the Blue Eyes white Dragon shoots out of its mouth and toward a victim with brown spiky hair and aquamarine eyes._

Kisara shoots up in bed, panting and small pearls forming on her forehead. It is night and her room is almost pitch black except for the moon, giving her a little light. It is very quiet and you can hear the crickets chirping outside. She holds her head, thinking back on her dream.

'That was me…attacking…' she thinks, wiping the sweat from her head. 'Was that a dream…or a vision?' She quickly turns to the window, seeing a shadow from the corner of her eye, but no one is there. She thinks maybe she is just a little shaken up from the dream. She takes some time to take some deep breaths to calm herself down. She gasps slightly, hearing her door creek and she looks at it. It is slightly open even though she remembers it being closed all the way before she went to bed. Is it possible that someone is here?

Kisara swings her feet out of bed, placing them on the cold floor, making her shiver. Slowly and cautiously, she walks to the door and places her hand on the handle. Then, she swings the door open to find nothing but darkness. She breaths a sigh of relief and closes her door.

'I'm just overreacting,' she thinks to herself and she turns around and yelps, being grabbed by a dark figure.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem walks down the halls of the palace, feeling relieved and in good shape. Resting actually does work and now he is feeling better than ever. He is still a free man, free from marriage for now. The last thing he wants is to get married but it will have to happen sometime and he knows Teana will not leave him alone until they get married. But then again, she will never leave him alone. It will be a lot worse once they do get married. Right now though, he decides not to think about it now.

"My king!" Seto calls, running up to him from behind and he turns around.

"How can I help you Seto?" he asks.

"It's Kisara. She's gone!"

"What?"

"You think there's a possibility that she might've been kidnapped?"

"Maybe. I'll send out a search for her."

"Thank you." Atem nods before walking toward a certain room and opening up the door to find no one there.

'She's not the type of person to be waking up early in the morning,' he thinks to herself. 'I have a feeling where she is…'

Mana stands on the edge of the Nile, concentrating on the water. Her wand is clenched tightly in her hand and her eyes show great concentration.

'I know I can do this.' She continues to look into the water, her eyes searching for one thing. A small fish swims her way and she prepares herself, waiting for it to come closer.

"AHA!" she yells raising her wand and the fish also, stopping it in midair. "Oh yeah, practice does make perfect." She tries to move the fish again, but it doesn't respond to her wand. "Let's go!" she yells in annoyance. "By ocean, sea, river, pond, please obey my magic wand!" Instead, the fish starts to inflate and she gasps. Then like a balloon, it deflates, flying around crazily and fast--too fast for Mana to keep up and the next thing she knows is that it has hit her dead in the face. Then it drops back into the water, swimming away.

Mana groans and rubs her face which is red from the hit. She clenches her hair and screams. "I did this before! Why doesn't it work now!? Just the simplest spell and I can't do it!" She sighs, holding her chest. "Calm down Mana. Let's try something else."

She faces the river again, lifting up her wand in both of her hands. She inhales big before exhaling and closing her eyes, focusing her energy on the object in her hands.

Atem stops his white horse and jumps off, watching as she trains. He has never seen Mana this concentrated and focused before. It is a new side to her.

"Magical wand…ACTIVATE!" she exclaims, her eyes opening and her wand glowing. Atem shields himself as the wind starts to pick up. He can sense her power growing by the second. He just hopes that she doesn't over do it.

The light from her wand grows stronger and she lifts the object higher before slamming it down on the Nile, causing the water to shoot high up from the enormous force.

Atem looks in amazement. He has never seen anything like it before. Her skills were improving.

A jolt suddenly goes through her body and she examines her wand. 'What the--' She screams in pain as static shoots out, surrounding her.

"Mana!"

'Why is it acting this way?' she thinks. She grits her teeth and throws it to the ground before dropping to her knees and she falls to the ground.

"Mana, wake up." Her eyes flutter open to see Atem. He has her in his arms and he looks at her with worry.

"Pharaoh?"

"Are you alright?" She quickly sits up, holding her head. She glances at the wand and she groans.

"I've come to a conclusion," she says. "Practice doesn't make perfect."

"Mana--"

"No, no, no. Don't try that 'you need to practice more' stuff. I've been practicing nearly all my life and you know at first, I didn't have any problems. And now all of a sudden it--you know what, this doesn't concern you anyway," she says getting up and walking a couple of steps. "I'll probably annoy you with my constant complaining."

"Maybe there's something you're doing wrong."

"I know the problem!"

"And what's that?" he asks, folding his arms and standing beside her.

"Mahad…"

"Mahad?"

"Yeah. Ever since he died, I've been doing badly with my spells," she says before sighing and looking into the water, seeing her reflection. "How am I supposed to get any better without Master Mahad to guide me?"

"Mana…" He can see that she still misses Mahad and does too. They were all great friends anyway. But he can see that Mana has taken his death pretty hard.

"Look, maybe you should get back to the palace," says Mana facing him and he faces her as well. "I don't see why you came here in the first place."

"Because I care."

"Why?"

"The same reason you do." Mana's eyes go big with surprise. He cares about her? Well she already knows that, but the way he answered. Previously she remembers the conversation that they had on the balcony and she gasps silently. The reason why she cares so much for him is because she loves him. Which means that he…loves her?

He cups her chin, bringing her face to his before brushing his lips against hers. She closes her eyes and kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her close.

They abruptly pull back when they hear a loud shriek. Both whip their heads to see Teana standing there, her face red with anger. Beside her stand two guards and two horses.

"Mana, you have gone too far!" she yells and Mana bites her nail. "You'll pay for kissing my fiancé! Guards!" The two guards grab Mana by her arms. Both are very strong and so she can not break free of their grasp.

"Teana, stop this!" Atem yells.

"It looks like she _did_ have a crush on you."

"Let her go!"

"No Atem! Don't you see she's been trying to ruin our wedding from the start? I'm just putting her away until after we have our wedding."

"Teana!"

"It's what your father wants, is it not?" Atem grits his teeth. He doesn't know what to do. The last thing he wants to do his go against his father.

"Don't let her do this to me!" Mana yells as the guards drag her off. Teana looks at Atem with a smirk to see what he is going to do although she already knows.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes lowly and he looks away. Mana looks at him with disbelief. How could he let Teana do this to her? How could _he_ do this to her?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem walks down a flight of stairs, holding on to the walls for some support. A guard accompanies him on his way down. It is dark and the floors are very dirty. He wears his regular attire only with a red cape symbolizing one thing.

The guard leads him to a cell and he looks in, seeing only darkness.

"Mana?" he calls but there is no answer. "Mana. I apologize for--"

"I don't want your pity," she says coldly. Even though he can't see her, he has a feeling on what her face expression is. If he could see her face, she would be glaring at him right now.

"Mana I--"

"I want you to leave me alone and never talk to me again." He feels his heart drop. Is it possible that they were over? He thought this would never happen. But he couldn't blame her for acting this way.

"Do you Teana, take our king to be your husband?" Shimon asks, once again standing at the balcony.

"I do," she replies with a smile.

"And do you, my king, take Teana to be your wife and our new queen?" There is only one thing for him to say. It is too bad there would be no more interruptions especially with Mana being in a cell until it is over.

"I do," he replies and Teana smiles.

"You may now kiss the bride." Before he could lean forward, she captures his lips. The crowd cheers while the rest of the priests smile, except for Seto.

'He doesn't want this,' he thinks to himself. 'This isn't right.'

…………_.Reviews will be nice_


	12. Chapter 12

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and I'm happy with that!

The cell bars open and the guard stands in front of Mana who looks at him. She narrows her eyes. It is yet again the same guard with the beard.

'It's always him isn't it?'

"Alright Mana, you're free to go," he says and she gets up walking past him and then she stops.

"They are married…aren't they?" she asks with her back turned to him.

"Yes. They got married just now. I was to let you out as soon as it was over." A tear trails down her cheek but she quickly wipes it away as she walks upstairs. She decides to just act like she doesn't care about their wedding even though it broke her heart that he actually went through with it.

She finds herself walking through the halls, her wand in her hand, heading to her room for the night. She groans when she spots Teana and Atem walking together, hand in hand. Atem's eyes widen before looking away while Teana grins.

"Why hello there Mana. Nice to see you here."

"Teana."

"Ah, ah, ah, that's _Queen _Teana to you."

"Very well then…_Queen_ Teana." Anger fills Mana but she does her best to not to show it on the outside or tackle Teana as she always does. She smiles at them both. "Congratulations Pharaoh and _Queen_ Teana." Teana nods with a smile while Atem raises an eyebrow at her behavior. Unknown to Mana, her wand starts to react to the anger she keeps inside of her.

"Thank you," Teana says, placing her free hand on her hip. "And soon, we'll have children." Mana screams in her head, wanting to attack Teana right now, not caring if Atem is there is not.

'Darn her! Darn her!' Mana thinks madly and she clenches her wand tighter. All of a sudden she feels her body go numb and her eyes go blank. Visions flash through her head, too much for her to contain. 'Is my wand trying to tell me something?'

She falls forward and Atem catches her while Teana looks in disgust.

"Mana! Mana!" he yells, shaking her for her to wake up but she doesn't respond.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Millennium Scale, Millennium Rod, Millennium Ring, Millennium Necklace, Millennium Key, and finally the Millennium Puzzle," says a man with white hair, a scar on his cheek, wearing a red coat and shorts. He places all the items into the round stone and they glow.

"And now…I just need one more item. And getting that will be easy."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana sits up in bed, looking around before sighing heavily and folding her arms.

"Not again," she groans and looks over at her wand that is on the stand next to her. "What is going on with you, eh? Why don't you ever listen? Look at me; I'm talking to an object." She cautiously picks up the wand and looks at it closely. "What are you trying to tell me?" she asks, thinking back on the visions that she saw earlier. "Is there some sort of evil coming to--?"

She yelps, hearing a large explosion and she jumps out of bed, carrying her wand with her. She runs toward the throne room. She peeks from behind a corner and nearly screams but covers her mouth to keep her from doing that. Aknadin sits on the throne while Shada, Isis, Shimon and Atem lay on the floor either unconscious or worse. Aknadin appears to be sleeping.

Teana runs into the throne room as well, hearing all the commotion and she screams. Mana quickly pulls her back, covering her mouth. Teana snatches away from Mana.

"Get your filthy hands off-" Mana covers her mouth again.

"Shut up!" she whispers loudly. "Do you want to wake him?" Teana removes Mana's hand from her mouth, glaring at her.

"My husband is hurt. Don't you care?" Mana ignores her question and peeks from around the corner again to see Aknadin opening his eyes and she moves away.

"Great, thanks to your loud talking, he's awake."

"We need to help Atem."

"I know, I know but we need a plan," Mana says turning her back to Teana. "We can't make any stupid moves or we'll be risking our lives, alright?" No answer. "Alright?" Mana asks again then she dims her eyes, sweat dropping. "I've been talking to myself, haven't I?"

She turns around to see that Teana isn't there and she peeks around the corner to see her running to Atem's aid. Mana slaps her forehead and has no choice but to do the same, even though it is quite stupid.

"Atem, are you okay?" Teana asks, shaking him. "Please, speak to me."

Mana holds her head. "Teana…"

"I thought I got rid of all of you, but I guess I was wrong," Aknadin says, lying back on the throne with a calm look.

"Nope, we're still here," Mana says with a smile.

Aknadin chuckles before getting a serious look on his face. "Well I'll just have to fix that." He snaps his fingers and from behind the throne appears Kisara. Mana gasps with shock. Kisara's eyes show no life at all. They only show that she is being possessed by Aknadin.

"What have you done to her?" Mana asks, narrowing her eyes.

"This girl has a strong ka living inside of her. Now that she's under my control, I now control that ka! Now Kisara, attack!"

"No, Kisara!" But it is no use. Kisara's eyes glow blue and a blue aura surrounds her. Mana takes a step back as the Blue Eyes White Dragon appears, roaring, causing a strong force of wind to blow Mana and Teana back. Mana lifts her head and looks in horror at the dragon in front of her.

Teana sits up and grits her teeth. She raises her wrist object and The Dark Witch appears in front of her.

"Dark Witch attack!" The Witch lifts its staff and blasts the dragon with its attack. A cloud of smoke follows afterward. Teana grins and clenches her fist. "She never stood a chance."

"Think again," Mana says as the smoke clears and Blue Eyes stands there without a scratch.

"No way!"

"WHITE LIGHTNING!" Aknadin yells to Kisara making the Blue Eyes shoot an attack from its mouth toward Teana and Mana who quickly dive out of the way.

"I can use some help here!" Teana yells at Mana and she looks at her wand, narrowing her eyes.

'Work for me please,' Mana pleads in her head and she crosses her arms over chest with the wand in her hand. It glows and a purple aura appears around Mana.

"I SUMMON YOU! DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" A female magician appears beside Mana, almost looking identical to her except for the blonde hair and green eyes. Her ka holds a staff similar to Mana's and she wears a blue and pink cap on her head along with other pink and blue clothing. Mana smiles, happy that she is finally able to summon her ka.

'If only Mahad were here. He would be so proud!'

"No matter," Aknadin says, resting his chin on his hand. "Kisara, dispose of them at once!"

Teana and Mana look at each other before nodding their heads. If they want to defeat Blue Eyes, then they would have to work together for a change.

"Dark Witch attack!"

"Dark Magician Girl, dark burning attack!" Both Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Witch levitate in the air, pointing their staffs at the dragon then shoot, causing an explosion. Out of the cloud of smoke comes another attack from the Blue Eyes, going toward Dark Witch.

"Look Out!" Mana yells and Dark Magician Girl pushes Dark Witch out of the way, getting hit instead and being blown back to a stone pillar. Mana spits up blood and she clenches her chest, dropping on her knees. Teana goes over to Mana.

"You alright?" she asks and Mana looks up at her. She is shocked that Teana is actually asking her this. Maybe she isn't so bad after all.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she finally replies and they both look at Blue Eyes who is about to attack again.

"You two are finished! Attack them now!" Aknadin commands.

Teana screams in a panic. "Hang on!" Mana yells and she lifts her wand, making multiple hats appear around and on top of them. The blast hits the wrong hat, only leaving three more.

"Attack them all!" The blast hits the left, then the right and finally the middle where Teana and Mana were hiding. They are blown back and they hit the floor with a thud. Both have scars and bruises on their arms and legs.

Mana raises her head to see another attack coming her way and she closes her eyes, preparing for the worse. This is the end for her. She opens her eyes when she hears a high shriek coming from the Dark Witch.

"TEANA NO!" Mana yells and Dark Witch is destroyed. Her head whips back to Teana who falls completely to the floor. Mana crawls to her, turning her over to her back. Teana's eyes show weakness and her body feels frail. "So that's it huh? You're just gonna go like that? Why did you do that?" Mana asks and Teana grins before coughing.

"You saved my life, I save yours."

"Don't die you hear me?"

"I stayed in the duel for as I could. Take care of Atem for me."

"Teana…"

"And don't screw this up."

"You got it," Mana says with a nod then Teana closes her eyes, going limp. Mana clenches her fist. Just when they were starting to get along, she goes and dies on her. Mana stands up with Dark Magician Girl by her side. There is no way that she can defeat the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It is too strong. The only thing she can do is try to get Kisara out of Aknadin's control.

"Kisara! It's me, Mana! Don't you remember!?" Mana yells to Kisara whose eyes widen. "We're best friends! We've always had each others back!"

"Don't listen to her Kisara!"  
"Kisara!" comes another voice and Mana turns around to see Seto walking into the throne room.

"S-Seto?" Kisara says.

'I thought I had all the priests! But I forgot about Seto!' Aknadin thinks.

"That's right," Seto says, slowly approaching her while Mana watches in hopes that his plan will work. She doesn't think anybody can bring Kisara back to her normal self than Seto.

"Think back on that one day when we were young. I saved you from a couple of thugs…Then you saved me."

"Seto…"

"We have a strong bond Kisara that no one can ever break! Please, you have to remember!"

'Come on Kisara,' Mana thinks.

Kisara closes her eyes and the dragon disappears. Seto runs up to her as she collapses in his arms.

"NO!" Aknadin yells. "How dare you! My only son has turned against me!"

"No father, you are the one that turned against us, the pharaoh and all of Egypt!"

"You shall pay for this!" He yells outstretching his hand to Seto.

"Seto!" Mana yells but then she looks at Aknadin in question who hasn't attacked yet. He looks like he is frozen stiff.

"What's going on? I can't move!" Aknadin yells, standing with his hand still outstretched to Seto.

"You have done well. Now it's time for you to step aside," says a voice and a chuckle fills the air. Mana and Seto look around in search of the voice and a cloud of smoke appears in front of Aknadin. A man with white hair, dark blue eyes and a scar on his cheek appears.

"Thief Bakura!" Seto yells.

"Ah, so you have heard of me?"  
"You're a tomb robber," Seto answers with narrowed eyes. "How dare you show your face in the Pharaoh's throne room?"

"Hehe, I'm actually doing you a favor," Bakura says and reaches to grab Aknadin's Millennium Eye.

"No! What are you doing!?" Aknadin yells, who can do nothing but stand there helplessly.

"I told you, I needed all the items, including yours!" Mana looks away as Bakura slowly pulls the eye out of Aknadin who screams in pain. "Now be gone!" Bakura says and with those words, Aknadin disintegrates, turning into sand. Bakura throws the Millennium Eye up as if it were a ball then he catches it.

"What are you planning to do with the items?" Seto asks.

"If you must know, I am planning to summon the Dark One."

"What is the 'Dark One?'

"That you shall soon find out," he says before whistling and a black horse gallops inside the palace. He jumps onto it and looks down at Atem who lies on the ground motionless. 'This is all too easy!' He gallops out of the palace, leaving Mana and Seto with questionable looks on their faces.

"The Dark One," Mana says to herself.

_This story is nearing the end. How will it end? You shall soon find out. /evil laugh/_

_Review please!_


	13. Chapter 13

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and it will stay that way. Thanks to all that have reviewed: Asiera, Vaseshipper, Nefermaatkare, AtemuManaLover, and Fiction4ever. I really appreciate the support!

"As we approach our darkest hour, please restore the pharaoh's power," Mana chants a spell, placing a hand over Atem who is still unconscious. Although she is still pretty mad at Atem for what he did, she decides to heal him anyway, partially because he is probably the only one that can defeat the upcoming evil and the other reason is because part of her, still has feelings for him. He groans lightly before sitting up and looking at her.

"Mana…"

"You're safe now," she assures him with a calm expression and she looks him in the eyes. "I have some bad news."

Atem frowns, fearing the worst and he nods for her to go on. "Teana's gone," she reveals, looking away. He follows her gaze to a body lying with a sheet over it and his eyes widen. Sure he isn't too fond on Teana or marrying her, but he never wanted this to happen to her. He would rather her go away than this.

"More bad news," Mana says.

"What is it now?"

"You ever hear of Bakura?"

Atem narrows his eyes at that name. Of course he knows him. Bakura is the only one that is bold enough to actually steal from his father's grave. "What of him?"

"Aknadin was working for him. The reason why he was taking all of the Millennium items was because Bakura needed them to summon the Dark One," she explains.

"What is the Dark One?"

Mana shakes her head. "I don't know. All I know is that it isn't good."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"I've been a terrible pharaoh," Atem says, looking at himself in the mirror while Mana sits on his bed, listening to him. "I've let Aknadin here countless times and he's taken all of the items and killed all but one of my priests. And he's killed Teana."

"You have not been a terrible king," Mana says, trying to comfort him. "I mean, at least you go out of your way to protect your people. It's not like you sit back and let bad things happen. You take action. Stop beating yourself up." She stands up, stretching her arms and doing neck rolls and he turns to her. She 'eeps' when she feels something crack in her back, but she sighs when the pain goes away.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes out of the blue and Mana looks at him, tilting her head slightly to the side. "I've been a bad friend."

Mana pokes her chin looking up and mutters, "Yeah, you have."

"I've been treating you badly ever since this marriage came up and I even turned my back on you. Countless times you have forgiven me…but I understand if you don't accept my apology now," he says looking away, his face filled with guilt.

Mana puts a hand on her forehead, before dragging it down on her face, sighing. Sometimes she thinks she is way too forgiving and nice. But that's what Mahad taught her. And for some reason with Atem, she can be mad at him at one point and the next, they're close buddies again.

'She'll never forgive me for what I've done,' he thinks to himself. 'I don't blame her though. I shouldn't have treated her the way I did.' He gasps when he feels Mana's arms encircle around his waist and he looks down at her with surprise while she looks up with a smile.

"You've…forgiven me?"

"Do you want me to say no?"

"No, this is just fine," he replies quickly, hugging her back and she chuckles. They pull back, hearing a rumble and they direct their attention to the window. Although it is about to be morning, there are no signs of the sun going to rise. They go to the window to see a tall dark monster with horns, red eyes and the stomach of a dragon. (A.N: I refuse to do the Japanese version because it's just plain gross!) Atem looks down as his soldiers load the catapults with rocks and start throwing them at the beast. But it doesn't work and it continues to approach the palace.

"Let's go," Atem says and Mana nods.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana and Atem join Seto and Kisara who are standing outside the palace walls, preparing themselves for possibly their last battle. "Stand your ground soldiers!" Seto orders. The soldiers tremble as the beast comes even closer to their location.

"Maybe if we surrender, he'll spare us!" one of them says and the rest agree. They all make a run for it, screaming and Zorc, the Dark One laughs. Mana looks closely at Zorc and sees someone on its shoulder.

"Pharaoh, look!" she yells, pointing up at Zorc and Atem gasps.

"Bakura!" Bakura only laughs and his body disintegrates, going inside of Zorc.

"He's fused himself with the beast!" Seto yells. "Get back here men!" But they continue to run in a panic. The dragon on his stomach starts to shoot out a flame and the men burn to death.

"No one shall escape me!" he yells before laughing again. He turns his back to them, facing himself to the village and once again, the dragon shoots fire out of his mouth.

"He's attacking the villagers!" Kisara yells in shock.

"Let's go Kisara," Mana says and she nods, running out toward the village, leaving Seto and Atem.

"Dark Magician!"

"Duos!"

"Come forth!" they both shout and both of their monsters appear.

"We must distract him so that he may stop attacking the village," Atem says.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Mahad yells, pointing his staff at Zorc and shooting a magical blast which actually takes some effect and Zorc turns around, only to be met by Duos' sword.

"ARRGH!" Zorc yells, stumbling a bit.

Meanwhile, Mana and Kisara run through the burning streets, helping as much as possible. There are people running everywhere, causing a big commotion and many screams fill the air. The heat is intense on both sides because of the fire.

Some villagers actually make an effort to throw water or mud on the fire, to try to put them out.

Mana stops, seeing a man trapped on top of his roof. "Go Dark Magician Girl! Save him!" Dark Magician Girl appears and she flies up to the roof, scooping up the man and placing him safely on the ground.

"Ah! Please somebody help my child! She's still in there!" a woman yells, her hands on her head. Kisara, without even thinking, rushes in the house. She covers her face with her sleeve, trying not to inhale all the smoke.

"Hello!" she calls out, her voice muffled. She hears coughing nearby and sees a small girl hiding under a table. Kisara crouches down and outstretches her hand to the small girl.

"Don't be afraid. I'll get you out." The girl, with shaky hands, takes Kisara's hand and they run out of the house before it collapses. The girl immediately runs to her mother who hugs briefly before running.

"I think that's it. We should be heading back," says Mana.

Seto clenches his chest after taking a hard hit and Atem looks with concern. "Are you alright!?"

"I am fine," Seto says, trying to stay strong. But it doesn't seem like anything is working. "Where are Mana and Ki-"

An attack comes from nearby from Blue Eyes and Dark Magician Girl, knocking Zorc off its feet. Seto looks over to see Kisara and Mana not to far away from their position.

"How dare you attack me!?" Zorc yells. "I am the ruler of darkness! I cannot be beaten!" He grabs Dark Magician Girl in the palm of his hand, squeezing her. Mana gasps, grabbing her side and dropping to her knees, feeling the air being taken away from her.

"MANA!" Atem and Mahad yell. The Blue Eyes flies toward Zorc to attack, only to be grabbed as well.

"Kisara!" Seto shouts.

"You should worry about yourself!" Zorc yells, attacking Dark Magician and Duos and they both disappear.

"AAUGH!" Atem yells in pain and Seto does the same. Kisara and Mana both collapse, their monsters finally being defeated.

"What do we do?" Seto asks. Atem raises his wrist and lightning appears in the air, followed by thunder. He didn't think it would come to this but this is the only way to defeat Zorc.

"I call upon…The three Egyptian gods!" A light of blue, red and yells crash down to the ground and out of that appears Obelisk the Tormenter, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"What!? He actually summoned them!?" Zorc exclaims with shock and he takes a couple of steps back.

"Attack!" Atem orders and all three gods attack and Zorc returns the attack. All powers collide and the gods fight for dominance.

"No!" Zorc yells. "Darkness will overcome the light!" The attack overcomes the gods and they are blown back. Atem coughs up blood and goes down to his knees.

"No…how could the gods fail?" Seto asks with disbelief.

"I told you nothing can defeat me! And now, I shall rule Egypt and the whole world!"

'No. I don't have enough energy…' Atem thinks, holding his chest. Mana lifts her head and outstretches her arm toward him.

'Take some of my energy pharaoh…' Her body glows blue and Atem's as well. He feels his health being replenished and he looks at Mana. Kisara does the same as well as Seto and soon, his health is full. He stands tall, looking at Zorc with determination in his eyes. 'Thank you my friends.'

"Zorc! You're wrong!"

"What!?"

"In the end, justice will always prevail. Light will always overcome the darkness! Now Egyptian gods, merge together to form The Creator of Light!"

"NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh it's quite possible." The gods fuse to form one being that has human facial features, wearing gold clothing. "Darkness! Be gone!" The Creator of Light glows brightly, causing holes to form inside of Zorc.

"NO! I shall take you with me!" He reaches for Atem, only to be overcome by the light and he explodes. Atem and Seto look up as the sun comes from out of the dark clouds and they smile with relief. It is all over and now, they can live in peace.

Mana and Kisara sit up and look at each other with a smile.

"It's over…" Kisara says and Mana nods, happy that the sun has finally come out. She looks over to see the Millennium items on the ground which formed Zorc in the first place.

'I'm glad everything is back to normal…'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem, Seto, Kisara and Mana stand on the balcony, looking down on Egypt. The villagers slowly start to rebuild their village. Mana puts her arms behind her head and looks at Kisara.

"Quite a day it's been hasn't it?" she asks.

Kisara chuckles, "Yeah," and they both give each other hugs, happy that there are alive.

"It will be awhile before everything is rebuilt," Atem says.

"Yes," Seto agrees with a nod.

"But it can and will be done."

Mana is suddenly filled with excitement and she stands on the rail of the balcony, shocking Atem, Kisara and Seto. She raises her arms and yells, "IT'S SO GREAT TO BE ALIVE!" she yells.

"Mana, get down from there or you'll fall!" Kisara warns, reaching out to grab her. Mana grins.

"I'll be fine! I have great bal--WHOA!" she yells, starting to fall forward.  
"GAH!" they all yell and Atem grabs one of her legs and Seto and Kisara the other and they pull her up.

"We've already been through too many deaths, we don't need another one!" Seto yells, sweat dropping.

Kisara sighs with relief before smiling and she hugs Seto who blushes. Mana looks over at them and chuckles before finding her self being pulled over to Atem and she looks up at him with a blush. He wraps an arm around her waist before giving her a kiss and she kisses back briefly before they pull back and look out once again as people start to rebuild their lives and hope that no evil will return to their home ever again.

_That's all folks. I hoped you enjoyed this story. Nice to have a happy ending isn't it? Review and I'll see you later. More AtemxMana stories to come!_


End file.
